Star Fortress 2: Kicking Empire's Ass
by The Real BONK'er
Summary: After the teleporter's malfunction, the RED team is transported on Lothal where the Ghost crew is putting up a fight against the Empire. Will the two teams cooperate? Will the Inquisitor recieve a proper ass kicking that he deserves? Read to find out! There will be some one-shot stories about random stuff happening between the members of two teams.
1. Breaking In

**Author's note: The story starts BEFORE season 2 but it will slowly advance to later events in second one. I will sometimes post some one-shots but i'll try to stick to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or Team Fortress 2. This disclaimer will apply to all future chapters.**

 **With that said: Enjoy**

 **TF2 universe:** Double Cross, RED base, Engineer's POV

Engineer was working on his new teleporter. It was a big challenge because this one was meant to be able to transport a whole team at once. He was close to finishing it but he needed to be extremely careful to not let BLU spy discover his work.

It was 2 a.m. when Soldier entered his workshop

"Engie! It's 2 a.m! Get your ass to the bed! THAT IS AN ORDER!" he screamed. "Remember, in two days we have the end of ceasefire so i want you ready for action, soldier!"

Engineer was expecting the visit. Soldier was strict but he was also caring about his team, even if he didn't show it.

"Don't worry, partner. I'm close to finishing the prototype. When it's done these BLU guys who is better." Engie replied.

Soldier didn't look too convinced but said "Ok, if this is gonna help in kicking asses of these discraces of mercenaries, then i will let you work. BUT, if i will not see you in a good shape for the next battle, i WILL make you babysit Medic's talking head!"

Engie chuckled. Sometimes Soldier could be ridiculous but babysitting Medic's spy head didn't seem like a enjoyable job. He said goodnight to Soldier and went back to his work.

 _Next day afternoon_

Engineer gathered every member of the team in the intel room.

"Yo, Hardhat, why did you bring us all here? It starts to get boring" Scout, as always was first to speak.

"I assure you Scout that this will not take long and after that you can go practice your flirts with Miss Pauling" Engie replied with a chuckle.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about!" Scout anwsered loudly but his face was turning red very fast.

Before a whole team started to laugh Engie continued "I've been working on a teleport that can transport up to 9 people. I already prepared the teleports. I will ask you to test it everyone by himself and later we will all go in"

They did as he said although Engie could still hear some team members teasing Scout who was almost as red as he was ubercharged. The test went without any accidents and time came for the big moment.

"Alright partners, now we all go to the teleporter" said Engie with excitement which he couldn't entirely hide

"What if something happens and you will not be there to fix it?" asked Sniper.

"Well then we will have a problem but i don't think Administrator would bother much. She hates us and she will probably find someone to replace us. I checked everything and it should be good" Engie replied "Now everyone go into teleporter range"

When everyone were in the range, Spy pushed Scout just to tease him. Scout didn't expect that and loosing his balance he fell on the teleporter. It immediately started to spark. Engineer could only say "Damn it!" before a flash and they were gone.

 **Star Wars Rebels universe:** Lothal, Rebels' POV

After revealing the truth about senator Trayvis, everyone was in bad mood. Hera trying to keep morale up sent Ezra, Sabine and Zeb for a supply run.

Everything was going well until Zeb accidentaly knocked over one crate.

"What was that nois-Hey!" said one of the stormtroopers "Surrender now rebel scum!" he shouted while three other guards were following him.

"Well, that was perfect timing, Zeb" said Sabine with annoyance in her voice.

"It's not my fault that these bucketheads can't store crates properly" Zeb said defending himself.

"I don't think this is right time" said Ezra igniting his lightsaber. But before the fight started, a big flash dazed both of the sides.

Rebels were first to recover with Zeb groaning "Uhh what happened.

"Don't know but bucketheads also didn't appreciate it" Sabine replied "Can you undo your mistake and knock them out for long enough?"

Zeb gave her an evil smile "Of course, on my way" he said while walking towards the stormtroopers.

"Wait, when these people appeared" Ezra asked pointing on nine red dressed humans lying between the crates. "Did they appear in the flash?"

"Wait one of them is waking up" whispered Sabine and calling Zeb who was done with troopers.

Scout's POV

Scout woke up dizzy. Everything was spinning.

"Oh geez, what da hell happened?!" he said to himself. Then he saw Spy and remembered everything. He got up and walked towards the Spy. Then he slapped him in the cheek.

"Wake up fancypants! I would rather beat ya up when you're awake." he almost shouted. Spy mumbled something about Scout being an idiot, but didn't wake up. Scout made an annoyed moan but he knew what would work. He took a deep breath and trying to sound like a BLU Sniper, he shouted "JARATE!"

Spy immediately woke up screaming like he was begging for mercy and covered his face. Scout couldn't help it and bursted into laughted. Spy realizing what happened, stood up and his face was almost as red as his balaclava. "Very funny, Scout. Very funny".

But before Scout could respond another voice joined them screaming "SHUT UP MAGGOTS! And you, Spy..." Soldier turned towards the Spy "It's your fault! We are in some non-american area because of YOUR failure and I WILL punish you for that!"

This scream have woken up the rest of the team. Engineer was first to recover and was the first to notice what his teammates couldn't: three figures behind the crates watching them.

"Partners, i think we've got company" he said while pointing on the crates. The other team members finally saw what he was seeing and now they were all approaching them.

No-one's POV

Rebels finaly went out of the shadows and now stood face to face with RED team.

"Who are you guys?" asked Sabine. The mercenaries were looking hesitant to anwser. Finally Engineer spoke

"Look missy, we don't want to fight you. We ended up here because of an accident.

"Yeah, an ACCIDENT" said Scout looking at the Spy. He just shrugged like if nothing happened.

"We are not from here because the technology seems to be far more advanced." Engie continued "Who are you by the way?"

"Well, we are the Lothal Rebels. We fight The Galactic Empire" said Ezra fast and immediately felt worried that he said too much.

Before any RED member could ask what Lothal is, Soldier jumped on the front screaming "Empire?! Someone DARES to defile this world with this and kicked out DEMOCRACY?" he shouted out, scaring the rebels "I will NOT let someone to destroy democracy. I would like to begin his ass kicking as soon as possible to restore democracy in this truly non-american area!"

Rebels were surprised with such impulsive reaction.

"Heh, I wish it could be as easy as you say" Zeb said chuckling.

"I have personaly killed over two thousand men looking them in the eye, jumped on almost three thousand rockets. If you dare to underestimate me as a greatest soldier of USA, that means you HATE AMERICA!" Soldier screamed and tried to charge on Zeb but was stopped by his teammates.

"Wow he is impulsive" Ezra commented.

"A very accurate opinion, mein Freund" Medic replied slapping Soldier's face at the same time. "Stop jerking and calm down dummkopf!"

Ezra was staring at them but then saw they all had weapons and before his voice of reason could stop him he said "Hey, you all guys seem to know how to fight. So how about you help us fight The Empire?"

"Ezra, are you sure" Sabine asked him glaring at the RED team.

"Well we can explain everything to them when we-oh crap!" He said when stormtroopers were entering the magazine with Agent Kallus leading them.

"Well, well. It seems that rebels have found themselves some friends" he said with a smile on his face "Such pity they will die with them"

Before anyone could respond, Soldier steped forward "I don't know who you are maggot" he said "But I suspect that you are serving what you call The Empire! I WILL NOT let you sully this place with it any longer so prepare your ass for being kicked!" he shouted pulling out his rocket launcher.

Mercenaries looked and eachother and smiled. They had enough of ceasefire. All of them gave a battle cry and rushed into battle. Rebels don't having much of a choice, followed them.

Scout's POV

Scout was happy. He was feeling entertained. He was just running from one white guy to another, blowing their helmets off by the way. Then one squad concentrated completely on him. He just did what he loved. He stoned the first one with the baseball and finished him with the cleaver. (A/N: I know that I let characters have more weapons than they have in the game. I just thought it will be better) The second two guys have fallen on the ground killed by his Winger pistol. He killed three other guys with scattergun and when he was aiming for the last one, somehow Soldier fell from the sky and punched through his head with his Market Gardener.

"Hey! Dat one was mine dumbass!" he shouted but Soldier already rocketjumped away. Then he saw the boy with the brown hair waving to him. He ran as fast as he could to him dodging shots by the way.

"Wow, you're really good at dodging" he said impressed.

"Yeah, thanks but i don't think you called me there just to ensure me how awesome i am" Scout said with a smirk. The boy laughed but immediately stopped when he saw something. Scout turned around and saw more enemies holding something that looked like miniguns or rapid-fire guns.

"I don't think you can dodge that. We need to pull back" the boy said but Scout stopped him with a smile on the face.

"You really think dat these pals can aim? Well then i'm gonna test it" he said smirking and pulling out something metal: his good, old can of Bonk! Atomic Punch.

"What are you trying to... WAIT!" the boy shouted when Scout took a sip and moved out from cover.

"See ya on the other side pal" Scout said. Heavy troopers spotted Scout and saw him as an easy prey. He just smiled and ran towards them.

He felt like a wind and this shudder. He was dodging the firing like it was nothing and was just closing the distance between him and shooters. When the effect was wearing off, Scout reached for his Sandman and slammed it on the trooper's head shouting "BONK!". Then he took his scattergun and blasted two more.

When there was only one heavy gunner left, his head was suddenly pierced by the bullet. "Standin' around like a bloody idiot!" was enough information for Scout on who stole his kill again. He turned towards the jawdropped Agent Kallus

"Impossible" was the only thing that he could say.

"What's the matter you're frickin' stupid?" teased Scout. Then he realized that all enemy soldiers were dead. Then he heard the familiar uncloaking sound from behind Kallus.

"May i have a suggestion?" asked Spy from behind him "Run!" and Kallus obeyed without hesitation.

"You shouldn't have let him live" said the big purple creature standing next to the teen rebels.

"Why? We would only get more attention on us. We just got here" said Spy calmly.

"Can i examine zheir bodies?" Medic asked.

"No, Medic! We don't have time" all RED team said in perfect unison.

"But-"

"NO!"

"Dummkopfs!" he said irritated.

"Ok, that was weird" said the girl in the painted armor. "Anyway i think we should get going. Follow us, we need to tell our co-workers about you. Sabine Wren by the way" she said introducing herself.

"Ezra Bridger" said the boy who Scout was talking with during the fight.

"Garazeb Orrelios but you can call me Zeb" said the big purple creature.

RED team mercenaries introduced themselves. They needed to help Pyro from obvious reasons.

"Wow guys, and how about some real names" asked boy named Ezra.

"We don't use them. Rules of our employer" said Spy quickly

"And who is that" Ezra asked again

"Maybe another day. We still need to know eachother more" Spy anwsered with misterious tone.

"Alright, come on. You need to meet Kanan and Hera" said Sabine.

Mercenaries followed her outside the town in silence.

 **A/N: So here you have the first chapter. I'll try to update once a week, but you know: Summer Holiday is gone and time of homework have begun. Write your opinions in the reviews. It will help me and you at the same time. Carry on and i'll be writing next chapter.**


	2. Meet the colorful Crew

**A/N: First of all thank you all for reading my story. Like i said before, criticism is welcome and insisted so i can improve my work. And if you don't, Soldier will break into your house/apartment/boat/whatever shit you have and kick your ass so hard that you will start to orbit the Sun. So, enjoy chapter 2.**

Scout's POV

All team were following the rebels outside the town. They went on the hill and a bit far away they saw it: The Ghost.

"So, that's basicaly where we live" said Sabine.

"You live on the starship?" asked Engie. He always had to know some technical stuff about things and which Scout didn't understand. A bit tired he came up with idea.

"Hey, Solly" he asked "Wanna race to the ship?"

"Oh you're on, private Twinkletoes" said Soldier wielding his rocket launcher already. Scout smirked on that. There were no rocks on which che could start his pogo rocketjumping fast. He had an advantage for some time.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1" Scout counted "GO!" and ran. His favourite thing to do. At the beggining he was a lot farther than Soldier, but when his rival finaly started to do pogo jumps, they were fighting hard to get the first place. Then Scout saw a gap between two hills. He smiled and pulled out his Winger pistol and jumped. When he was doing second jump, Soldier somehow appeared and punched him with in the face with the blunt side of his Market Gardener. It didn't kill him but he felt like he lost three teeth. He fell on the ground.

"Oh f*ck! I'll kill you Solly or at least humiliate you with one of my pranks in front of entire team" He said and started to shout "Medic!" and everything was a little blurry.

"Dummkopfs, everytime you two compete, one of you is getting hurt" he heard Medic's voice. It sounded hilarious spoken by a mad scientist but even Scout could tell that Medic cared for his team.

"We've got the medbay on the ship. Although we don't have much medicine, i'm sure we can help him." said voice which sounded like Ezra.

"No need! I vill take care of him" he said with his evil tone. After that Scout felt familiar feeling of medigun's beam. He felt strengh and stood up, looked at his hands and said "Yeah, thanks Doc".

Medic just smiled and said "Anozher succesful procedure ahahaha"

Scout chuckled and immediately remembered that he needs to take care of Soldier. "C'mon pals, I'm sure that Solly is already blowing the ship up." he said. Mercenaries laughed but rebels looked a bit worried. And their fears have proven. Soldier was standing in front of a man with green armor and were arguing. Scout saw the opportunity to get his revenge. He pulled out his Sandman and one baseball. He launched the ball and it hit Soldier in the head. Then he ran towards him and bashed him in the back.

"And dat was for dat shovel to da face" he taunted "Not so though there are ya? ARE YA?!" Then he turned to the man he was arguing with.

"I'm sorry for Solly. He is rather intense" he smiled.

"Wow that was nice shot" Ezra said while looking on the Soldier who was moaning on the ground.

"Why thanks" Scout replied chuckling "Although i still need to make some "harmless" pranks for him"

The expression on Ezra's face turned into evil grin "Pranks you say..." he said mysteriously. "Well i think i can assist you here"

"Wait! You know eachother and already starting to make pranking teams? Ezra who are these people?" said man with green armor.

"Kanan don't worry. They helped us get out of the magazine when Zeb accidentaly alerted bucketheads." Ezra explained. "They can fight very well"

"Indeed" said Spy's voice from behind the man called Kanan. He didn't expect this so he activated his laser sword (Scout didn't know how they call it) and sliced Spy. His body fell on the ground. Scout was shocked at the very beggining but then remembered that Spy also took Dead Ringer with him.

"NO! Kanan!" Ezra and Sabine screamed. Kanan looked at the fake Spy body and immediately felt guilty. But before anyone could say anything else, Spy reappeared with loud sound in a little bit distance from the group.

"What ze fuck is wrong with you" he said in french accent. Everyone except merceraries were jaw dropped.

"How..." Kanan could only say.

"Well, I should ask you why did you tried to slice me?" said Spy irritated.

"I would do the same thing and actually enjoy it" Scout teased with a smile.

"Uhh maybe we should introudce both sides to eachother" said Zeb. Everyone agreed and after introducing the pilot whose name was Hera, everyone went to the ship to talk.

Ezra's POV

Ezra still couldn't belive how Spy was still alive. It seemed like a miracle. After a short talk and explaining everything to the RED team (that's how they wanted to be called), with some short stops with Soldier's patriotic screams, everything calmed down. Kanan apologized to Spy and every member of the RED team now had a thing to do. Zeb and Sniper were practicing shooting although Sniper outmatched his furry friend. Demoman was talking with Sabine about explosives, Engineer was asking Hera questions about the Ghost and the rest was somewhere outside. Then Scout approached him.

"Hey, do ya know, where can i find some explosives and paint? I want to make a few pranks" he said with an evil grin on his face. Ezra was laughing. Of course the only place where he could find these things was Sabine's room.

"I'll tell you but i'm not gonna help you. I don't want to die." He said "Explosives and paint you can find in Sabine's room, here" he continued pointing on the right room.

"Alright your choice. I'm gonna enjoy these sweet colorful explosions on my teammates' faces. Maybe i'll also include your crew. Ya never know" he said walking towards the room. He went inside and told Ezra to not enter. He spent like ten minutes there. When he left, he had a little bag of explosives there, three paint sprays and was still doing something with the door.

"When I close the door, do not open it if you don't want to be covered in paint." He said. "Also, geez! Your technology is frickin' complicated and i still don't know if this trap is gonna work"

"You know that Sabine is gonna kill you" Ezra pointed.

"I don't care. I want to have fun in this new world full of new and crazy things." he awnsered "And besides, I have a saying : Ya can't hit what ain't there. You press this button to activate it" he asked holding Sabine's paint bomb

"Yeah, although i don't know how much time does it take to explode" Ezra anwsered.

"Ok, now let's have some FUN!" Scout said loudly with a maniac smile on his face.

Sabine's POV

Sabine was talking with the RED team's explosion expert: Demoman. Except he was drunk and was burping from time to time, he seemed to be good at his job. Although Ezra was missing with Scout and that bothered her, especially when they both admitted to eachother that they love pranks. Sabine tried to not think about it and focus on talking. She was surprised how efective bombs Demoman could make from the materials that seemed to be ancient for making bombs. Also he freaked her out when he was doing what he called sticky jumping. Sabine started to wonder if these people haven't lost sanity. Demoman and Soldier were jumping on their bombs and rockets, Scout was running towards the miniguns, Pyro seemed a little insane (although Sabine wouldn't say it to him/her) and Spy was faking his death like it was nothing. The rest seemed normal, but she overheard the conversation between Hera and Medic and heard that the doctor lost his medical license.

When she was talking, she heard some noises from above. 'Urgh, Ezra in the vents again' was the first thought in her mind. And she wasn't mistaken. She saw his face in the vent. He looked happy and that bothered her.

"Ezra what are you doing in the vents again. Did the Scout locked you somewhere" she asked. He still was looking amused and that was making her feel uneasy.

"If I was you, I would look behind you" he said and started to crawl faster. Immediately Sabine felt two small metal objects connecting with her back. She turned around and saw Scout planting something on Demoman's back as well. He saw that she noticed him and left demoman and Sabine heard beeping.

'Oh no' was the only thing that came to her mind.

For a while, she didn't know what's happening. Everything was pink. That wasn't normal. Then she looked at her hands. She was covered in PINK PAINT. Then she noticed Scout and Ezra laughing hard with HER paint bombs and sprays in hands.

"Oohhh, you are so DEAD!" she said trying to get up. Demoman was also covered in paint but he was sleeping.

"Well, then try to catch us without being hit" Scout taunted. That was it. Sabine stood up and was running towards them but they quickly ran away.

No-one's POV

Scout and Ezra were having fun while planting bombs behind the corners and poor Sabine was getting hit almost every time. The pranking duo visited everyone with their sprays and bombs. They painted Spy's jacket and planted a bomb on his butt, interrupted Zeb's and Sniper's shooting competition with a couple of bombs, Put a puke yellow bomb into the Soldier's rocket launcher, and interrupted two conversations: between Medic and Hera and between Kanan and Engineer. They even hired Chopper and Pyro who was the only one who enjoyed being pranked. They were just literaly creating chaos. Finally when they ran out of bombs and left the sprays cuz they were useless when everyone wanted them dead, Sabine finally caught them outside the ship on the open space.

"Finally caught you two" she said furious and covered in different colours of paint.

"I just wanna say that was his idea" Ezra said pointing at Scout.

"Yeah, dat was my idea cuz i'm a pranking genious. All hail the one and only mighty Lord of Pranks and Master of what is Pranky" runner said with no guilt in his voice.

"Oh yeah, now i'll have my hands on you" Sabine said approaching them.

"Run, Ezra! I wanna see how much she can do!" Scout said. Ezra obeyed without a second thought. Sabine was fine with it. She liked Ezra howeve not as much as he liked her.

"C'mon, I haven't got all day" Scout teased. That was it. Sabine rushed towards him and tried to hit him. He dodged like it was nothing.

"Nice aim" he teased again. She was getting annoyed. She tried to punch him but every time he dodged.

"Missed me" he said after her missed his face by millimeters.

"Gaah fine!" she shouted pulling out her blasters. She didn't want to kill him, just hurt him a bit. She started to shoot and Scout said "Oh, dat ain't good" and ran behind the Ghost. Sabine was surprised by his speed but didn't bother and followed him. Then he suddenly jumped down from the ship and started to run towards her. Sabine was shooting him but every shot missed and Scout seemed to look blurry right now. When effect worn off, he was beside her and kick her right hand making her drop her pistol. Then he swung his baseball bat and bashed out her second pistol so that she dropped it. Sabine was speechless. Scout was approaching her and now she started to fear. When he was really close, he just took out the last bomb and gave it to her.

"Here, I'm sorry, but it was fun. We're good? Cuz if we are not, you'll get more painted" he said. Sabine was surprised how easily he gave up. She had a plan how to have her revenge. She took the bomb and shaked his hand and then pulled him towards her and planted the bomb on his back. Then she ran away a few meters to have a look on explosion, but it didn't happen, while he started to laugh.

"What is that?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Well, this is the one ya didn't finish. It was on your bed, so i took it just in case." he smiled. "Nevermind. Probably now everyone wants us to clean the ship and i'm pretty sure dat ya wanna make sure of it"

It was true, she wanted. They went back to the Ghost and Scout got lectured by Engie and Soldier while Ezra was lectured by Kanan and Hera. They were cleaning up the ship till dawn. When they finally finished Ezra asked "Are we done?"

"Yes, but if you'll do something like this again, I'm gonna strangle both of you" Hera said.

"So, dat means we don't need ta clean up anything else?" asked Scout.

"No, you are free to go. For this night you can stay on the ship and need to squeeze up somehow. Tomorrow we'll find you some place to sleep." Hera replied.

"Ok, i'm going for a short walk" he said. When everyone was going back to her rooms, Sabine opened the door to hers. She went in but again heared beeping.

"Oh not again" she could only say. Outside Scout heard an explosion and Sabine screaming.

"You said we don't need to clean up anything else" he shouted just in case. Then he walked away from the Ghost. In the meantime Engineer was preparing to sleep and thought 'So we're stuck here for a while then. Ah hope that we'll get through it'. He didn't have anything against helping others for free now but didn't know about opinions of his teammates although Scout already seemed to find a friend. One less to worry about. Engie sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

 **A/N: First of all thank you guys. 2 followers, 1 favourite and 36 views in one day! I hope that we'll stay together for longer. Anyway, please let me know what you think in the reviews. See ya in the next chapter. Bonker out!**


	3. Call to Ass Kicking

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys! Last time i checked i had 3 followers, 2 favourites, and over 70 views. Also, special thanks go to: keys of fate, who was the first one who wrote a review for the story. It may seem so small but it helps. As always criticism is encouraged.**

 **Soldier: And if you disobey the order, MAGGOTS, I WILL make Sniper's Jarate a part of your daily diet if you like it or not!**

 **Me: Hey, easy there! You'll scare off the readers.**

 **Soldier: Did I say that you can spea-ooooow! Spy what the hell are you doing?**

 **Spy: Nothing personal. I just needed to shut you up.**

 **Hera: What on Force is going on there?!**

 **Me:*Facepalms***

 **Also, from now i will be mainly writing some chapters based on the episodes. Now enjoy the third chapter.**

No-one's POV

An Imperial class Star Destroyer just entered the atmosphere of Lothalthe imperial shuttle flew out of his hangar escorted by two tie fighters. Shuttle headed to the hangar where imperial stormtroopers and many other types of soldiers were awaiting them. Between two rows of soldiers, three figures were standing: minister Tua, Agent Kallus and Grand Inquisitor.

The shuttle has landed and Great Moff Tarkin walked out escorted by two stormtroopers wielding DLT-19 heavy blasters.

"Ahhh Grand Moff Tarkin, I am honored by your visit to Lothal" said minister Tua bowing a little bit.

"My visit is hardly in honor, minister" Tarkin replied like he was annoyed.

"I... admit it was a surprise to learn you were coming." she said a little crestfallen

"And I too have been surprised, by what was happening on your little outer-rim world" he said almost interrupting her last sentence.

"Uhh If you're referring to the insurgents, I..." she couldn't finish interupted by Tarkin.

"In the absence of governor Price, you have had a single, simple objective, minister. To protect the empire's industrial interests here. Interests which are vital to the expansion throughout the outer rim." he said "But instead of protecting these interests, you have allowed the cell of insurgents to flourish right under your nose. Am I correct?" he ended his sentance and not bothering the speechless minister, he turned towards the Agent Kallus.

"And Agent Kallus, have you just stood idly by while this rebel have attacked our men, destroyed our property and disrupted our trade?" he asked like it wasn't a question.

"I have exhausted every resource to capture them sir. This group has proven quite illusive." Kallus anwsered.

"It's said that their leader is... a Jedi" said minister Tua after regaining her speech.

"Ah yes, let us not forget the sudden appearence of the Jedi, as if leaping from the pages of ancient history." he said looking annoyed. "A shame that we don't have someone that specializes in dealing with them otherwise our problem might be solved." he said sarcastically while looking at the Inquisitor. Then he turned again towards Tua. "Minister, have you ever met a Jedi?" he asked.

"No... I-" she responded but interrupted by Tarkin again.

"I actually knew the Jedi, not from the pages of folklor or children's tales, but as flesh and blood and do you know what happened to them?" he asked looking her deep into her soul.

"Well, there were rumors..." she started but couldn't finish. Fortunately Tarkin finished for her.

"They died. Every, lost one of them." he said turning towards the rest. "So you see, that this criminal cannot be what he claims to be. And I shall prove it."

"Uhh, Grand Moff Tarkin? There is one more thing that I need to tell you" said Agent Kallus a little bit nervous.

"What this time? Mynocks attacking the stormtroopers?" asked Tarkin really irritated.

"Actually no. When I fought the rebels last time, they had nine more people with them. All were dressed in red." he said while showing the hologram of the RED team.

"And? That only means that we have more work to do." said Tarkin.

"Yes but there are certain things that bother me." Kallus showed the camera footage. There was Scout running towards the five heavy stormtroopers with miniguns. It seemed like he was one big blurr and dodged every shot. Tarkin was watching them with interest. Kallus said "There is more" This time he showed Medic ÜberCharging Heavy who after that lived grenades, blaster fire and everything else.

"It is really strange because in bodies of our soldiers we found bullets and on the ground shells. It seems that their weapons are absolutely ancient but somehow were able to defeat us." Kallus finished. Grand Moff was staring at the hologram for a moment.

"These are really not good news, Agent Kallus. I'll see if we can find out who these men are." he finally anwsered.

Meanwhile somewhere else

Four speeders were chased by Imperial unit. These figures were Ezra, Kanan Sabine on their speeders and Scout who went on the mission with Ezra on his speeder and now had his own stolen from the Empire.

"Aren't we headed the wrong way?" Ezra asked.

"No need to lead them back to the ship! Follow me!" Kanan replied while they headed to the little town. In the imperial armored transport Commandant Aresko was giving the orders.

"They're heading to town. Order all units to split up! We'll box them in" he said with a smirk on his face. Then some speeders left the main group and prepared to flank the rebels. Meanwhile rebels also splitted up. Sabine went to the narrow alley. Her speeder was smaller and more maneuverable than the stormtrooper's. Poor guy's speeder bashed the wall and stormtrooper fell on the ground. In the meantime Scout, who already turned off the beacon on the speeder (with some help from Kanan), suddenly slowed down. The stormtrooper didn't expect that and tried to dodge the speeder but he was knocked out from his speeder with Sandman.

"Hit da bricks, pal, you're done!" he taunted and headed towards the group. Meanwhile Kanan and Ezra had one guy behind them. He took his blaster, aimed behind him and shot his speeder making the guy jump off it to save his life.

"Gotcha!" he said. Then all rebels regrouped and spotted three more speeders behind them.

"Stay on them, I'll cut them off" said one of the pilots. They did as he said. When he stopped he saw two speeders of his mates without their drivers. He walked into the alley looking left and right. Then he saw his friends unconscious and stepped back.

"Ahem." he heard voice behind him. He looked back and saw Ezra aiming at him. Padawan just shot the stunning bolt and the third guy joined his friends.

"I told you that would work" he said proudly. Kanan and Scout jumped off but Sabine put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're finally getting the hang in this. There is hope for you yet." she said. Ezra felt like butterflies were flying in his stomach, but he also jumped off. They returned on the ship.

Scout's POV

This was his lucky day. Scout went on the supply run and after that he got himself a speeder. That meant that he could beat Soldier in race. The last thing was that Engie decided to modify ammo for their weapons. The only source of unlimited ammo now was his dispenser so after every battle, they needed to use it. But now despenser should produce bullets that should look like what they called blaster shots and also deal the same amount of damage. That's why the first place he went to was Ghost's hanger where his friend put the dispenser.

"Yo, hardhat! Is the dispenser ready to give us new awesome ammo?" he said. Engineer smiled.

"Yeah, partner. Go try to shoot some. Others already tried." he said. Scout took some ammo from dispenser and replaced the old one with it. Then he went outside and shot some bullets from his every gun. He felt only that the recoil is a tiny little bit bigger than before but power was beating everything.

"Sweet" he said looking at his scattergun and shouted towards the ship "Hey good job there, hardhat!"

Engineer smiled. Scout thought that he was the most caring member of their team. He went inside the ship to just talk before they needed to go. Rebels organized them a place to stay in Tarkintown. It wasn't a big house but it was still something. Then he started to have reflections. They didn't have respawn. Medic and Engie were telling them that frequently. He wondered what happens if someone dies for real. After these few days he became more reasonable and developed some features that Spy had: he was more cautious, less risk taking, more reasonable and more frequently was rather attacking from hiding rather than directly. Scout didn't like Spy and thinking that he was getting similar in thinking to him wasn't making him feel good.

'What da hell happened to me?' Scout thought to himself 'Did the lack of respawn changed others as well' He didn't have time to think anymore as he entered the room where Ghost crew was.

"-So i'm personally offering a reward for their capture" he heard when he entered in and saw a man offering credits to the reporter.

"Uhh, Karabast! Shut it off." said Zeb quietly but in really angry tone.

"Still makes me sick to think that Trayvis is working for the Empire" said Hera almost as angry as Zeb.

"Every time we win, we loose" commented Ezra sadly. Scout decided that this is the good moment to join.

"Hey guys! Who da hell was dat guy?" he asked "And did he just mentioned something about ya?"

"Yeah, Trayvis was doing "inspirational" messages that were a bait for the rebel groups. When he visited them they usually wanted to meet them and the imperials were preparing a trap to eliminate rebels." explained Sabine also looking angry. Before Scout could comment it, Soldier who he didn't see at the first time said. "That MAGGOT'S ass needs to be introduced to the american boot. Where is he now? My foot itches to kick his ass."

"I would like it to be that easy. He probably already left the planet" said Zeb although he liked the idea.

"Well I have a plan that might just even success. If Trayvis is doing it, we can do it too." said Kanan, the only one who had a smile on his face at the moment

"What? We're gonna send out some inspirational type messages?" Zeb asked sarcasticaly.

"Exactly" said Kanan completely serious.

"Exactly" Hera agreed and smile appeared on her face.

"Umm, I don't get it" said Sabine.

"Yeah, Kanan. What are you thinking? We can't just send a signal. The Empire would track it in half of a second." Ezra aprooved unconvinced.

"Not if the signal comes from one of it's own towers" Kanan smiled. Ezra looked around awkwardly.

"Ah, now I get it" Sabine snapped her finger.

"Heh, you wanna take control of an imperial communications tower, which is pretty much impossible. And then you want to use it to send a message to the people of Lothal." Ezra said still unconvinced.

"Not just Lothal. One of those big towers can reach a few systems." Said Kanan.

"That's a crazy plan" Ezra said and started to walk away but was blocked by Soldier.

"Listen up, boy! These people there need hope that sweet, glorious democracy will ever return and there is still one American who is still breathing and ready to kick the Empire's ass!" He almost shouted. Ezra finally looked a bit convinced.

"And what would we say in this message?" he asked.

"Something the Empire never says: the truth." Kanan anwsered. Chopper beeped enthusiasticaly while Jedi continued "We have to let people know what's really like, out here." now he turned back to Ezra.

"Now, are you in?" he asked his padawan.

"Count me in" he replied after a moment.

"Hey, don't forget 'bout me here" said Scout loudly. He was sick of being silent.

"Oi!" he heard from behind him. There was a whole RED team (except Soldier) standing behind him. "If ya think dat you go by yiurself then you are wrong." said Demoman.

"Uh huh, and since when all of you suddenly care about me so much" Scout teased.

"Since ve are a team" said Heavy. That was the last thing that he would hear from him. "Ve don't have respavn now. Ve need to stick together and tiny, baby Scout was always credit to team, even if others didn't want to admit it." he said. "And he is less annoying now and Heavy likes it" Scout was speechless. That was the best thing he ever heard from his teammates. He looked on them for a while and immediately turned everything into ball of fun and jokes.

"OK! So what are ya waitin' for? Dese heads will not BONK by themselves!" he said like it was nothing. But in reality he was feeling happy now.

"Ok, don't get too excited. Zhere is still need to be someone who will make sure zhat you will not do something stupid." Spy said.

"Never thought I'm gonna say it, but I'll finally appreciate your company, Fancypants" Scout said.

No-one's POV, Lothal capital city.

After Grand Moff Tarkin ordered to kill two main commanders of Imperial forces on Lothal, there was a huge movement in imperial complex. Probe droids were launched to the city, and armored transports were driving them farther to their launch positions. Patrols were doubled, and everything seemed that someone who knew his job as a commander took the charge. Like he was preparing for something.

Later, Spy's POV

Spy went with Ezra, Sabine and Kanan on the mission to gather the info about the security of the comm tower.

"There it is." said Kanan "The Empire's main communication on Lothal. It routes comm from every Imperial operation on the planet, including the Empire's HoloNet Broadcasts"

"I got bucketheads on the perimeter, at least three anti-ship batteries around the base. Not an easy trip to the front door." Sabine said.

'Amateur' Spy thought 'On what missions they were if something like this was not easy? There is no more than 10 soldiers there'

"Don't underestimate youreslf." Kanan said

"Sabine, let's be optimistic." Ezra said. "Say we get to the front door"

"Well, I could upload a dataspike into the central and have that transmiter operational in... I don't know, five minutes?"

"I said be optimistic" Ezra anwsered a tiny bit irritated.

"Five minutes is optimistic" she argued.

"Three is better" Kanan added with a smirk.

"Hey, you can have it good or you can have it fast" she finished the argue.

"If I can interrupt you" Spy decided to finally join the conversation "I think you're an amateur if you think this will be a hard trip to zhe door. Sniper could take out all of them in like 15 seconds? And with Heavy and Medic storming the tower itself and your help we could secure the tower in less than three minutes IF zhey have elevators. I think it will not take them less zhan five minutes to realize what's happening and anozher ten minutes to organize counter attack IF zhey don't know we're coming." he finished.

"See Sabine? He could teach you how to be optimistic." Ezra teased her.

"Alright, easy. Scan us a holomap and let's get out of here." Kanan cut the chatter. But then the Imperial armored transport passed behind them and dispatched a probe droid.

"I don't like the look of that thing." Jedi said.

"Imperial probe droid." Sabine said.

"Does it see us?" Ezra asked.

"Not yet." she replied.

"How an you tell?" he asked again.

"Because we're not dead" she said. Spy chuckled quielty.

"And that's the another reason why I think you're amateurs" he said.

"We need to mover" Kanan said as droid was getting closer. It passed behind them and Ezra asked.

"Ummm hate to mention this but where are the bikes?"

"Next to the road" his master said.

"Right where that thing would see them" the padawan said. Probe droid was going forward and it was getting closer to their escape route.

"Hope someone's got an idea or this plan is shut" mandalorian said. Spy pulled out an electrosapper but Kanan stopped him and pointed at Ezra who was doing something that Spy didn't understand.

"I don't know what are you planning but if it will not work, this plan will end before it begins." he said. Ezra just lied there and suddenly a loth cat jumped out of the grass and started to attack the probe droid. Robot didn't expect that and started to spin around and after few seconds it hit the ground sparking.

"I could have blasted it and got that result" Sabine said.

"Yeah but then the Empire would suspect something was up" Ezra replied.

"Good thinking, padawan" Kanan said.

"Will we just stand there and flatter eachoter or we will go back?" Spy said irritated. "Let's move."

That was what they did. But in the same time, the probe droid which was still working recorded them escaping.

Later, Imperial complex, No-one's POV

Agent Kallus Entered the room where Tarkin was sitting behind his desk and Inquisitor was standing behind him.

"Governor, one of our probes seem to found something" Kallus reportet. Tarkin gestured him to come closer. He did and handled him the recording.

"We belive these are the speeder bikes responsible for the rebel activity near Jalath." he said.

"Where was this footage taken" Tarkin asked.

"Outside the main communications tower" Agent said.

"A perfect target for these criminals" governor commented.

"We can't risk loosing the tower, we should reinforce security-"

"No" Tarkin interrupted him. "Let them belive that they still possess the element of surprise. Lure them in and we shall be waiting"

"As you wish..." Kallus didn't seem to be convinced but walked away. In the meantime Grand Moff turned towards the Inquisitor

"Inquisitor, I am giving you the opportunity to redeem yourself. Do not dissapoint me. And remember: I want this Jedi alive." he said.

"Your faith will be rewarded" the darksider said.

Meanwhile, Ghost, Engineer's POV

They finished preparing the transmitter. The droid called Chopper have been given the dataspike. Arragements were going pretty well. Only the boy Ezra had something on his mind but his master went for a walk with him so he wasn't worrying about them. He was more worried that the scout group encountered a probe droid. They were ensuring him that it was dealt with but he couldn't stop worrying. Although he was happy about one thing. His teammates who usually were either hating eachother or were neutral, now started to develop a weak friendship. He always was good for his team and they did like him. But they didn't like eachoter. Even if he was worried about the lack of respawn and that someone can die and not come back, he saw that it changed the mercenaries. Soldier wasn't doing risky all-forward tactics that often, Pyro picked a hit and run strategy, Demoman didn't use sticky jumping that much, Heavy wasn't relying on Medic that much anymore, Medic himself was more caring about his patients and Sniper and Spy didn't change that much. But the biggest change he saw in Scout. He was more reasonable, less cocky and talky, started to preform more surprise attacks and was generally a nicer person. Engineer didn't know why such a big change took place. Maybe because he developed friendship with Ezra? He didn't know.

"Everything ready" Hera interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah" he replied "So if you don't mind, Ah'll stay on the ship. I'm no good in direct fight."

"Alright, but i need you to fill the turret spot and when we'll pick up the others you need to cover them from entrance. There is too many of them to pick them up with the Phantom." she said.

"Already took care of that" Engineer smiled. "Ah set up mah sentry at the entrance. Don't worry, Ah already set the sentry to recognize you as friendlies."

"That's good" Twi-lekan pilot said. "Let's have everything ready."

Later, Imperial comm tower, No-one's POV

First plan was to Sabine ride her speeder with an explosive substance to the one of the turrets but then they decided to launch a massive assault: Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Scout on speeders from the road and the rest will come from the bushes while Sniper will provide cover fire and when the situation is secure, he'll move to the tower's balcony.

"Ok, speeder team is on position. Launching in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Kanan gave the signal. All of them turned their speeders on and headed to the tower on full speed. Stormtroopers spotted them and opened fire, but speeders were too fast for them to hit. When they were close, Scout jumped off his speeder and launched a baseball with terrifying accuracy right between trooper's eye visors stunning him. Then he threw his cleaver which finished the poor guy. Sabine jumped off too and shot two more stormtroopers.

"You are scum! You are nothin' but a buncha' cowards!" Soldier yelled and blew up three more enemies with his rocket. Zeb killed one operating the turret and Heavy took out the rest.

"Alright Sabine, you go with Chopper to install the datastick." Kanan ordered while turning off alarm.

"Ok Chop, do your work." she said.

"What? They're here? Impossible." Kanan almost yelled when saw 3 armored transports and 5 choppers on the radar.

"I guess something screwed up if you're back so fast, pal." Scout said

"Yeah look behind you and you'll find the anwser." Jedi said. He did and saw the problem.

"Oh geez! Before we die, I wanna know how much my head is worth" he said, always trying to lighten up situation.

"Ok, stick with the plan. Go to the elevator" Kanan ordered. Everyone did as he said. Just one mercenary didn't go through the door.

"Hey, Ezra" master stopped his padawan. "Remember, I'm right behind you" he said closing the door. Meanwhile armored transporters made her way to the tower. Agent Kallus walked out and his stormtroopers surrounded the Jedi.

"Now this is a familiar situation" he said.

"Same situation, same ending: You loose" Kanan replied.

"I don't think so" his enemy anwsered. Then three choppers stopped above them. But before anyone could say anything, Soldier shot one on the left with his rocket launcher. He landed on the one from the right and smashed his shovel into pilot's chest, breaking the glass.

"If God have wanted you to live, He would not have created ME!" he taunted and rocket jumped from the already falling chopper on the tower's wall and wall jumped himself back on the balcony. Inquisitor jumped out of the middle chopper which was spared. Kanan stabbed the door console with his lightsaber to make sure that his friends will be safe from the ground. Meanwhile the group was already on top of the tower.

"Where is Kanan" Ezra asked looking down. He couldn't look for long because two other choppers appeared in front of them.

"Take cover!" Sniper yelled while heavy stormtroopers opened fire.

"I am fully charged!" Medic yelled.

"NOW DOKTOR!" Heavy shouted. He immediately felt the familiar feeling of ÜberCharge.

"YEEAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH" He screamed while shooting at the choppers. "AHAHAHAHA! I AM BULLET PROOF!" Choppers didn't survive ten seconds.

At the same time Inquisitor looked at falling choppers and back at Kanan.

"What did you hope to gain by coming here?" he asked.

"You're clever, figure it out." Kanan said while attacking his rival. He was blocking now his attack but manadged to kick him in the chest.

"You've been practicing" Inquisitor pointed out.

"Nice of you to notice" Jedi replied.

"There's someone who wants to meet you. If you surrender now, he might let your friends live" darksider said. Kanan deactivated his lightsaber.

"Unexpected" his enemy looked surprised.

"We are full of surprises" he said, while his communicator started to beep rapidly. Then the Ghost appeared and shot a few bolts towards the stormtroopers. Three of them fell dead on the ground. Kanan resumed the fight, but Inquisitor easily pinned him down. Then one of three armored transports suddenly exploded. Demoman who was the one who stayed appeared from the smoke. He had his Chargin' Targe on his left arm and Eyelander in the right hand.

"Did ye forget about meh?" he asked and charged towards the first stormtrooper with a battlecry. After half of a second, poor guy was headless. Other troopers started to shoot but Scot was moving fast from one guy to another, leaving only the headless corpses. With more heads collected, his eye started to shine in green. When he finally reached Agent Kallus, the imperial officer activated his Bo rifle and fighting begun. Kallus could land hits fast but Demoman blocked every single one. When imperial agent finally made an opening, the swordsman caught his rifle in the mid air and headbutted his opponet. Kallus moved away and then he recieved a tiny cut on his right cheek. He fell down and Demoman kicked him in the face shouting "Dere could be ONLY ONE!" and burped. Then he turned towards the Inquisitor.

"Gonna kill you and I'll keep killin' you and I'll never, cause you're 'onna be dead and then I'm gonna kill you." he said with his voice slurred.

"You are not worthy wielding that sword" Inquisitor said, still holding Kanan with the Force.

"ARRGAAAAAAAAH" yelled Demoman while charging at him. Inquisitor just held his lightsaber in blocking position as he expected the blade to just break in half on his lightsaber. He was met with dissapointment. Scot swinged the Eyelander with the full power and the impact knocked the darksider a few steps away. His enemy was dumbfounded. Demoman could see it.

"This is the Eyelander. Pattern wielded Damascus steel, harmonically balanced, slow forged in the bowels of English kings. It's haunted by the ghost that thirsts the blood of heads." he said anwsering the Inquisitor's in-mind question: How? As if on cue, the Eyelander whispered "Heads, Heads, Heeeaaaaaads"

"Huh, it doesn't matter now" the darksider said knocking him out with the Force. "And you shall wait here" he said to Kanan.

On the top of the tower Ezra and Scout saw what happened.

"We need ta go pick them up!" said Scout.

"We can't leave them!" Ezra shouted. But then the other two armored transporters used their mounted turrets to open fire to the Ghost.

"Ezra, Scout, get on board or they will blow us to pieces!" Hera shouted. They did as she said and made their way to the cockpit. Meanwhile Kanan reached for his communicator still and still pushed to the wall by inquisitor said "Spectre 2 get out of here!"

"Not an option, Kanan!" the Twi-lekan pilot said with determination.

"No time! GO!" he shouted to the communicator.

"We can't!" said Ezra and Scout in unison. The armored transport were dealing heavy damage to the shields of the Ghost.

"HERA!" Kanan screamed for the last time. The rebel pilot felt like a part of her was ripped off from her heart. She made the decision. She closed the hatch and flew away. Kanan saw the ship vanish in the clouds.

"Looks like I've got time to meet your friend after all" he said to the Inquisitor who put his lightsaber close to his neck.

Later, Comm tower, No-one's POV

Another imperial chopper appeared on the horizon while Inquisitor, Agent Kallus and the rest of their stormtroopers were guarding their two prisoners. The chopper landed and Grand Moff Tarkin walked out.

"Well done, Inquisitor. These are the results that I expect." He said taking Kanan's lightsaber. "So, you are the Jedi in question?"

"Whatever you want from me, you won't get it." Kanan replied.

"And the other prisoner?" Tarkin asked

"It's one of those new rebel sympathizers. I... admit that he is good with a sword" Inquisitor said. Suddenly Demoman who was sleeping all the time, woke up.

"Uh, huh?" he looked around him and saw Inquisitor. "OI! Ah'm gonna strange you with me bare haaannnndss-chrrrrr" Then he just went back to sleep.

"Interesting" Imperial governor said. Suddenly Agent Kallus approached them.

"Sir, we've got a problem" he said.

"Explain!" demanded Tarkin.

"It appears, the insurgents have gained control of the tower's transmitter" he explained while Kanan lifted his head with a scared look on his face. Then Kallus turned on his communicator and Ezra's voice sounded.

"We have been called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels, we're fighting for the people. We're fighting for you. I'm not that old, but i remember times when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but not like this. You see what Empire has done to your lifes, your families and your freedom? It's only gonna get worse. Unless we stand up and fight back. It won't be easy, there will be loss and sacrifice, but we can't back down just because we're afraid. That's why we need to stay in the tallest. That's what my parents taught me. That's what my new family helped me remember." When the chopper flew into the air, it shot missles towards the tower. Kanan looked at it scared and Inquisitor smirked behind him. "Stand up together! Because that's when we're strongest. As one." Then missles hit the tower making it fall down. Then Tarkin spoke.

"You do not know what it takes to win a war." He said "But I do."

Meanwhile on the Ghost

Everyone sat around the transmitter silently.

"Was it worth it?" Ezra asked quietly. "Do you think anybody heard?"

"I have a feeling they did" Hera said. She was the only person with a smile on her face. Everyone else looked down or were in deep thoughts.

"This isn't over" Ezra said.

"No. It. Isn't" Hera replied accenting every word separately.

"You bet it's not!" Scout almost yelled. "No way in hell dat i'm leaving cyclops in the hands of dat crazy guy!"

"I will give this guy ten kicks for every hour he has Demo!" Soldier said. Everyone from both groups were now angry and yelling some insults about the Empire and Inquisitor. They wanted revenge.

 **A/N: So basically i devoted all of my day and some morning to writting this. It might also seem that I'm just rewriting the story from the real cartoon. If you feel that way then I apologize and i'll try to be more original in next chapters.**

 **Bonker out.**

 **PS: For those who read the previous version: I'm sorry but i deleted the scene with Pyro. Don't worry he will be included in the next chapters.**


	4. Finding the lost ones

**A/N: Hi guys. First of all, this chapter will be based on the same thing as it's equivalent in the series: Finding Kanan (and Demo by the way), but completely different events will take place. I followed the suggestions of keys of fate, who is helping me with the story a lot.**

 **Soldier: You are a true American, keys of fate! You will protect this world from some lousy non-Americans!**

 **Me: HEY! I'm not American and I feel good with it (no offense, Americans)!**

 **Soldier: WHAT?! I will have your ass kicked for such insults, MAGGOT!**

 **Me: (running away) Someone help me! A crazy patriot wants to kill me!**

 **Scout: (suddenly appearing) BONK!**

 **Soldier: (hit in the head with the bat) Owwww!**

 **Me: Thanks, Scout.**

 **Scout: Yeah, ya owe me one. Now you need to somehow transport Miss Pauling into this universe.**

 **Me: Uhh no. I'm not planning this.**

 **Solider: MEDIC!**

 **Medic: (entering the room) What zhe-oh dummkopfs!**

 **So here you have a little conversation. This time without rebels. I think, I'm gonna do it for every chapter. BUT, there is a chapter waiting for you below, so now you can read it.**

The Ghost, No-one's POV.

The Ghost crew and RED team were desperately searching for ways to find their kidnapped friends. Both teams decided to work separately to increase the chance for finding the information. But one day something changed. Spy overheard the conversation that Hera didn't ordered to stop the searches for Kanan. Since RED team wasn't in fact part of their crew, they disobeyed the order but were worried that they might not find the info on time. Fortunately they came up with a plan, but to fulfill it, they needed a device that Engineer was working on. Spy and Sniper were going to sneak to the Imperial complex to collect the data from the databases. Two main targets were the Agent Kallus' office and the command center. But they couldn't do it by just walking in.

Spy entered the house which they slept in and walked towards the Engineer.

"Iz the scanner ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, just finishing the casing. Ya don't want it to break after falling on the floor" Engie replied. He was working on the scanner that would synchronize with his disguise kit and let him disguise as anyone who was scanned.

"Then hurry up. As much as I don't like the Cyclops, I will not leave him in the hands of this madman." French said. As he tried to hide it, he was also affected by the lack of respawn. After all, his job was to not let people notice who he is.

 _Later, Spy's POV_

At the late evening when the scanner was ready to use, Spy went to the city to find alone stormtrooper. After a half an hour, he found one. The guy went to the alley, probably to make his patrol route quicker. Spy immediately pulled out the scanner. It was a small disk in the size of a potato with scanning device on the middle and some buttons on the edge. The scan ended after three seconds and that meant the stormtrooper wasn't needed anymore. Spy approached him silently, opened his butterfly knife and stabbed him in the neck (A/N: Recommended song for this moment: Surprise buttsecks by Scoutellite), the only place not covered by armor.

"You've got blood on my suit" the assassin said. Then he turned on his communicator and said "Alright gentelmen, I've got one disguise. When we'll be in the complex I'll try to get more."

"About time, spook. I'm not gonna sit on this roof for ever." Sniper said while Spy hid the body of the stormtrooper, while taking his identification card and disguised as him, he took his blaster and went straight to the complex. While he approached the gate, one of the guards stopped him.

"You're late, TK-417" he said.

"There was some civilians who were talking about joining the rebelion. Someone needed to "tell" them that this is not a good idea" Spy said with the stormtrooper voice.

"Well then you are justified. Good work" the guad replied and let him in. Spy went to the nearest terminal with the map of the complex. When he found the emergency door which he will get Sniper in, he walked there and opened the door with his card. He looked around and hit the wall with the fist two times. Sniper jumped from the roof he was hiding on.

"About time, spook. The owners of the house almost noticed me twice." he said.

"Ok don't get too exited. We are going in." French said. Fortunately, now most of the troops were already in the barracks sleeping or on the patrol. They called the elevator on the top where Sniper was going to prepare for breaching the command center through the window.

"Alright Frenchie, I'm in position here. Just give me a signal if you'll need help and I'll show them the Australian justice." he said.

"You sound like that imbecile, Saxton Hale" Spy pointed out, still disguised.

"Not my fault that we're both Australians" bushman said. "And besides, I respect him whether you like it or not."

"Alright, just be ready" his companion said. He called the elevator and went on the third floor. He left the elevator and headed to the command center room and entered in.

"What are you doing here, trooper?" one of the commanders asked.

"I'm just here to deliver you the message that you have your break now." Spy said.

"But it starts in five minutes." he said with disbelief.

"Well it seems that the governor has his good day. I'm here to only pass the order and stay on guard while you have the break" the assassin said with the fake voice. Commanders looked at eachother and left one by one.

"Hey, pass the the message to the governor that we appreciate the concern." One of the officers said.

"I will." Spy said. When they all left, he raised the Sniper on the comm. "It went without complications. I'll get the data while you will watch out for anything suspicious."

"Alright mate, but if you'll end up dead, I will piss on your corpse" his friend joked. Spy rolled his eyes and started to search through the computers. For the first two minutes there was nothing about prisoners. He turned on the camera footage above the entrance door and two in the corridors just in case. He continued his searching but then heard the talk from the camera footage.

"You know that they captured the Jedi?" said one of the stormtroopers.

"Yeah, the governor himself took care of him. He is not in the Lothal prison right" said his friend.

"No."

"Do you know where he is?" he asked.

"Only the guys from the command center might know. These damn rebels destroyed the comm tower. Now we need to use these stupid droids to transport the data to the ship on the orbit. That is the second place where they might know where they took him" the first guy anwsered.

"If he will pay for his crimes against the Empire I don't care where he is." the second man commented. Spy just realized that they were about to enter the command center. Before he could turn himself invisible they opened the door.

"Hey what are you doing here? You are not allowed to check these computers" they said while aiming their weapons at him. But before anyone could do anything, Sniper jumped in through the window breaking the glass and yelling. "JARATE!"He threw the jar with yellow liquid at stormtroopers. The piss covered them both. They started to aim at the Sniper now.

"Freeze! Wait, what's that smell?" said one of them. Then he touched his helmet and looked like he was about to puke "Oh, by the Empire..." he said. Sniper took the opportunity, took out his Bushwacka and sliced through their armors like they were from butter (A/N: For those who don't know, Bushwacka deals critical hits instead of minicrits so Jarate gives guaranteed crits on target if using this mele weapon).

"No worries, mate!" he said.

"You disgust me, you filthy jarman" Spy said. "Let's get out of here. There is nothing here, but I know where to search the intel we need and i think one of the shuttles with the courier droids is departuring soon. I'll get on board cloaked and go get the intel from the Imperial cruiser on the orbit. I need you to get Hera to get me out of there if i will not find my own way out." Sniper looked at him not sure what to think but nodded.

"Okay mate, just watch yourself out there!" he said while he and the Spy who deactivated his disguise slided down on the line which Sniper said on the roof.

 _15 minutes later, landing area, No-one's POV_

Spy was approaching the ship cloaked. When he reached it, Chopper painted like the courier droid appeared at the hangar entrance and headed to the shuttle. Spy as quietly as he could entered the ship.

He didn't recognize Chopper in his new colors but he could say that he saw this droid before.

"There is the courier, but where is his escort?" asked one of the guards.

"Not our problem. We're running late as it is." said his friend. "BN-749 to pilot: courier is aboard." That caught Spy's attention but he decided to bother later. He used his Cloak and Dagger to stay unnoticed for the whole ride. When they docked to the cruiser, he followed the Chopper who went straight to the bridge and Spy followed him. When he tried to cloak himself while invisible, Chopper turned back and looked around suspiciously. Droid stayed in this position for a while, but after a while he resumed his journey.

'That was close' French thought to himself. Spy waited for the data to be extracted to the system. He included a possiblity that this droid had the data they needed. He waited a while. He heard some voices talking about the droid's malfunction. Now Spy decided to take this risk. He decloaked and entered in as stormtrooper.

"Soldier, what are you doing he-" one of the officers asked but was interrupted by Spy's bullet piercing his head. The other officer reached for his pistol, but a knife in his throat stopped him before he could even touch it. The remaining personel shared the fate of the first guy. Then Spy turned towards Chopper who was really surprised by his appearance here. But then he started to feel scared when Spy pulled out an Electro-sapper. He pulled out his little hands and waved them like he was begging for mercy. The assassin was confused. No droid knew about his sappers except... and then it hit him.

"Chopper? What are you doing here?" he asked. Droid mumbled something what Spy couldn't understand. "Nevermind. Gather the data and tell your ride that whoever he is, he needs to take me as well." he said. Then he saw the Ghost shooting the cruiser. "Oh nevermind, but if you could be so nice, could you find me an escape route, because I think you gonna go through space." he added. The cruiser's cannons seemed to be a big problem for the Ghost. Fortunately Spy have found a solution. He placed one of his sappers on the console responsible for auto targeting. Cannons immediately ceased their fire. Chopper beeped happily and disconnected from the ship's database.

"You done? Good now how can I get out of here, cuz I don't go with you." Spy asked. Droid showed him the hologram of the route to the ship's escape pods. He looked at it and nodded while heading to the place where his ride was awaiting.

Meanwhile at the Ghost, Hera was still shooting the cruiser with the help of her crewmates and RED team. But when the cannons ceased fire, she raised Chopper on her comm.

"Chopper, don't know how you did it but I appreciate you deactivating these turrets." she said. Droid mumbled something but she understood perfectly.

"It wasn't your work?" Twi-lek asked. "Then who did that?" Chopper mumbled something again. This time Hera looked completely surprised.

"What do you mean, the Spy is on board?" she almost yelled at the comm. "And now he is going to escape the ship by escape pod?"

"I wanted to tell ya that, Sheila, but you didn't want to listen!" she heard Sniper through the comms. She felt bad that it happened but there were some more important things to do.

"Alright Chop, we stick to the plan and later we'll bother getting the Spy out of escape pod alive." She decided.

While chopper was chased by stormtroopers and finally left to the space through the airlock, Spy had to fight them. His Cloak and Dagger had a smaller battery but it was recharging. But he was running out of time. Before they left, he set the ship into self-destruction mode. Now he was running for his life and Dead Ringer was his best ally there. He finally reached the escape pod.

"Oh, merde." he said as he looked at the console full of buttons. "How do I use this?" After a while he found a way to launch himself to the space, about time because 15 seconds later, the cruiser exploded.

"Spy, It's Hera. Do you read me?" he heard the voice in his comms.

"About time someone decided that I'm still worth saving" he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. We'll get you on board soon." The Twi-lek pilot said. Short after, the Ghost appeared next to the pod. He felt like pod was moving by some strange power.

'Probably that little boy doing the "Force" stuff' he thought but was grateful for rescue. After a moment, the pod's entrance opened and he saw Ezra waving to him.

"That was nice, don't you think?" the boy asked.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Spy couldn't hide that he was impressed of how quickly the boy learned to use his talent. They both went together to the Ghost's hangar. Spy saw the droid who was probably the real Imperial courier. The crew was just talking if they should keep it. Chopper seemed to didn't like the idea of another droid on the ship. Fortunately Engineer saw it.

"Ah think that your droid is gonna be jealous a bit, but I have a solution for it. Maybe we could take him." he offered. Chopper seemed to calm down and didn't have the violent thoughts of punching the droid out of the ship. Courier also beeped happily. "Don't you worry little guy. You'll be good with us. Ah just think that you need some different colors." he said while he turned to the mandalorian artist. "Sabine, could you please paint him in blue, green and white? Just don't use him as your art project? He is a member of our team now" he asked her. Sabine looked a bit dissapointed but nodded. Then everyone turned to Spy.

"Finally someone noticed that I'm here." French said. Everyone chuckled but greeted him. They all moved to the cockpit to analyse the info that Chopper and Spy got.

"Sabine what do we have?" Hera asked.

"Well, I didn't found Kanan yet but found Demoman. He is still on Tarkin's Star Destroyer: Sovereign, but he is about to be transfered with some other prisoners soon. To Mustafar system? It doesn't tell me anything. Hera's face expression changed immediately from hopeful to worried.

"I've heard that name only once. From Kanan." She looked at them with the saddness and fear in her eyes. "Mustafar is the place where the Jedi die."

Mustafar System, Imperial Star Destroyer: Sovereign, Demoman's cell, Inquisitor's

After a series of tortures and mind droid interrogations, the Imperials still couldn't extract much from Demoman. Finally Inquisitor himself decided to leave Kanan for a while and went to visit the explosions expert. He entered the cell where the prisoner was chained like Kanan was.

"So, you resisted all of our methods and still you didn't tell us anything useful" he said.

"I drink. What's yiur excuse?" Demoman said and after a few seconds he fell asleep again. Inquisitor looked annoyed and activated the electrifiers. His victim immediately woke up and looked at him like he just noticed him.

"OI!" he yelled. "When I get out, Ah'm gonna strangle you with me bare hands!" Inquisitor chuckled at that.

"We'll see" he said and put his hand above the Demoman and used the Force. Mercenary was screaming in pain but didn't do anything else. After a while, Inquisitor decided that it's a good time to enter his thoughts with the Force. At the beggining he felt nothing, but shortly after, he felt like he just stepped in the big swamp. All of the thoughts were in mess and he couldn't read any of it. When he tried to reach farther, he was suddenly kicked out from his victim's thoughts.

"You'll not make me tell" Demoman said with his head hanging down. "I'm a black Scottish Cyclops. You've got more fu-(BEEEEEEEEE- A/N: Let's just say that it would not be apropriate to write what he said there... -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) -than you've got the likes on me." he ended his cursing statement. The Inquisitor was surprised, not particulary by his talking although it was also interesting, but he was surprised of how strong his will was. It seemed like a miracle that so drunk person resisted the Force interrogation. He looked back at Demoman and with an hateful look on his face he left the room.

'I will not get anything from him' he thought 'but it still leaves the Jedi' Then he headed to the Kanan's cell for another series of violent interrogation. Although he knew the rebels will come. They will come and he will be ready for them.

 **A/N: YAY! Another chapter! So there is some info. I actually decided to present some of the merc's abilities (mainly Medic's). I planned to do it after the next chapter (not this one), but I'm going to introduce the medical expeirence of our lovely mad doctor in the next chapter.**

 **Medic: YAAAY! I am zhe winner!**

 **Soldier: Bonker, I HATE YOU! Come here so I can KICK YOUR ASS!**

 **Me: (thinking) Oh thank God that i took the Spy's invis watch. (cloaking and saying out loud) See ya guys!**

 **Spy: (entering the room) Which one of you stole my invis watch?**

 **ME: It was me! Try to catch me! (running away still invisible).**


	5. FREEDOM! Across the Galaxy

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all, thank you for over 230 views! You are awesome :D. So this chapter is ending the former Star wars Rebels season one, but that doesn't mean I stop writting the chapters. It's 180** **o** **reverse. I will be writting some one-shots and maybe form them into some kind of side story to the actual series. Now here is where your part starts. You can submit your ideas for one-shots in the reviews. Also, I was thinking on including Miss Pauling and the BLU team in the series. Write in the reviews what do you think about it. Of course I will not introduce them immediately.**

 **Scout: (whispers) Hey, Ezra. You've got dat glitter bomb?**

 **Ezra: (whispers) Yeah, right here.**

 **Me: What are you whispering about?**

 **Scout: (spilling a bucket of glue on Me) NOW!**

 **Ezra: (throwing the glitter bombs) Gotcha!**

 **Me: (covered in glitter and glue) Oh, you are so dead!**

 **Scout: Sabine said the same thing, pal.**

 **Me: Wait, I have and idea! (writes something on the computer) There you go.**

 **Scout: (in childish voice) What the hell did you do to us?**

 **Ezra: (in the same voice) I'm a little kid now!**

 **Me: Oh revenge is sweet.**

 **So yeah after this little dialogue: Enjoy.**

Sullust system, stolen Imperial transport, Scout's POV

Everyone knew the plan: Get in, split up to get: Kanan, Demo and his weapons, escape the ship and go home. Everything was going fine until the other Star destroyer sent reinforcements to the Tarkin's ship after they cut off the power. This started a massacre. Scout with the Sniper, Soldier and Spy needed to get the Demo's gear and then the Scott. Armory was by the way so there was nothing bad in a rescued teammate who had his weapons ready to blow something up. When they approached the armory, a squad of stormtroopers suddenly showed up from the corner.

"Catch this!" Scout shouted, sending a baseball towards the one guy's head. Shortly after he threw his cleaver. The mighty combo of these two projectiles killed the trooper instantly. In the meantime, Soldier was blowing up another stormtroopers who started to come from every corner and door.

BOOM! "I never liked you!" BOOM! "You will not be missed!" SLASH! "Your head was ugly and now it's dead! Amen." After all guys have been dealt with, they entered the armory. They immediately saw the case with the weapons of their explosion expert. Then they noticed a scared officer who reached for his pistol to shoot the intruders. He didn't have a chance, because Spy immediately pulled out his Ambassador and shot the gun out of his hand.

"Don't kill him. He probably has the access to this case. I'll scan him and then do whatever you want with him." Spy said. He scanned the frightened man. When he was done he said. "Ok, do whatever you want with him." An evil grin appeared on the Soldier's face. "Come here, maggot" he said. Scout didn't want to see what will happen with the poor guy. Solly could be sometimes as terrifying as Medic, but rarely.

"Ok, so now we are comin' to get Demo?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've got his weapons and when he'll get his hands on them, massacre will happen." Sniper said. "C'mon, mates, let's get the drunk and get outta here!" Soldier just done playing with the poor imperial.

"Let's go! SCREAMIN' EAGLES!" He ran through the hallway with a battlecry. Scout didn't have much to do and followed him. When they all all approached the Demoman's cell killing a few guards by the way, Soldier blasted the entrance with his rocket launcher.

"DEMOMAN! It's good to see you alive, son." he said laughing and tried to free his Scottish friend.

"Thanks mates." he said in his typical drunk voice. Scout threw him his grenade launcher.

"Here, I think dat belongs to ya." he said. Demoman looked at his grenade launcher and smiled evily.

"Alright mates, let's go back. I didn't have a good sip of Scrumpy in days." he said. Then Scout's headphone sounded with Ezra's voice.

"Hey Scout, I think we could use a hand from someone from your team. Can you get there?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll ask the guys from the second team." runner replied and changed channel. "Hey pals, Ezra needs someone to get him and Kanan safe to our ride. Can you send anyone?"

"Ve can go" Medic said through the comm.

"Nah, you and Heavy are guarding our ride." Scout said.

"Umm, zhere iz no ride anymore" Medic said.

"What?! Da hell happened to it?" he asked.

"Vell, droid decided to fly away." Scientist anwsered.

"Crap, ok just meet us in the main hangar. Oh and send Pyro. He seems to fit this task well."

"Alrighty then. I'll also head to the hangar and meet you there" Engineer said ending the conversation. They went out of the cell and he informed Ezra about the situation. He didn't like it, although he appreciated Pyro joining them soon.

Meanwhile, Hera's POV

They were en route to the hangar. The rest of the RED team (except Pyro) should wait for them there soon. Hera wasn't a fan of close combat. She prefered her Ghost or Phantom.

"How long till we reach the hangar?" she asked Sabine.

"It should be nearby although it's still at least 3 minutes from here." Mandalorian anwsered.

"Well that means that there is still a chance to knock some bucketheads on the way." Zeb added happy.

"Wait!" Hera stopped them as she heared footsetps. "Hold on, there is someone behind this corner." She silently counted on her fingers to three and they all rushed from behind the corner. But instead of bucketheads they stood face to face with Medic and Heavy.

"Medic? What are you doing here?" Sabine asked. Hera was as curious as she was.

"Ve are going to zhe hangar. I heard zhat my fellow kamerades have some prhoblems.

"Da, we go to crush tiny baby men who want to kill our teammates and get out of here" Heavy added in his russian accent.

"Well then we will not stop you" Hera said relieved. "C'mon, we need to help them." as she said that, Medic's comm rang with Scout's voice.

"Doc, where da hell are ya?!" he yelled. "Those knuckleheads are pinning us down! We need some backup NOW!"

"Ja, I'm on my vay. Also Hera and zhe rest of zhe rebels are with me" Medic replied.

"Well then get your ass here as soon as possible." Scout said and finished the transmittion. They ran a little bit longer and finally got to the hangar door. They opened the door and Hera looked horrified. RED mercenaries were pinned down and even Soldier stopped his rocket jumping for a moment and hid behind cover.

"By the Force, we need to move now!" She ordered.

"Nein, you stay behind us and cover us. Ve'll clear zhe path" Medic said and activated his medi-gun on Heavy.

(A/N: Recommended music: Theme from Meet the Medic)

"Medic, are you sure this will work?" Sabine asked unconvinced. Medic smiled like maniac he was.

"Haha, I have NO IDEA!" He shouted. "NOW Heavy!"

They ran into the room and opened their fire. Stormtroopers were stunned for a while from sudden being in the crossfire. Then they directed their fire at Heavy.

"Arrrgh! Doktor, hit me NOW!" Russian screamed. Medic did as he said and Hera saw for the first time the effect of ÜberCharge he was talking about with her. Heavy's body changed color into shiny red and every shot which hit him was sparking on his skin not dealing any damage. Stormtroopers surprised and scared of this sudden boost started to throw grenades at Heavy. They blew up before Hera could say anything. But when the smoke fell down, Heavy was still walking with his minigun shooting and obliterated the Imperials in the hangar.

"YEEEAAAAAAARRGH! AHAHAHAHA, I AM BULLETPROOOOOOOF! RUN, RUN, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Russian was yelling at stormtroopers who started to run for their lives. The rest of the mercenaries saw the opening and ran joined the slaughter. Explosions and lasers filled the room. After a while, most of the troopers were either, dead full of bullets (remember, mercenaries are still shooting bullets, just modified with a bit of tibanna gas) or ran away from the room.

"Anozher succesful procedure, ahahaha!" Medic said satisfied. Immediately wounded mercenaries gathered around him and asked for healing. Hera was surprised how easily his device was removing wounds that sometimes needed to be treated with visiting bacta tank. When all mercenaries were healed, Heavy turned towards her.

"Tiny baby rebels need to escape now. We will protect you. Go before more baby men will come to fight us." he said.

"We are not leaving without Kanan." Hera said firmly. Sabine turned on her comm and tried to raise Ezra.

Meanwhile, Ezra's POV

Ezra was slowly regaining conciousness. Then he heard Sabine's voice in the comm.

"Ezra, come in. Ezra are you there? Ezra!" he picked up his communicator.

"Yeah? Reporting for duty for you, my lady." he said with a smirk and proud of his flirt. Sabine just groaned.

"You've got Kanan there?" she asked. Ezra looked up and saw Kanan fighting Inquisitor.

"Yeah, and from here it looks like he is really well." he replied. "Although there is still no sign of Pyro. We'll meet you in the hangar soon."

"Alright, RED team is securing the hangar. They'll make sure you leave. Please be careful there." Sabine said and cut the comm. Ezra felt a warm feeling in his heart when she said the last sentence. He lifted his body up and saw Inquisitor cutting the Kanan's arm. His master fell down on the ground dropping his lightsaber. Ezra for some reason couldn't say anything. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. Frotunately he didn't need to. When Inquisitor raised his lightsaber to finish his master, the door opened and a red object flew towards the darksider. Inquisitor tried to block it but the object just exploded in front of him and burned his face a little. Pyro stood in the doorway with his Detonator in hand. He was slowly walking towards the Jedi killer, who tried to use the Force against him. It did nothing and Ezra realized that he is not feeling the Pyro's Force sygnature like he was not there or he was stopping the Force around him. Inquisitor seemed to realize that too. In the meantime Pyromaniac walked towards his enemy and picked up Kanan's lightsaber by the way. He ignited it and continued walking. Something scary was in him and both Ezra and Inquisitor saw it while he walked not saying anything but still staring at his enemy. Finally he quickly shot his the flare from his Detonator again, but Inquisitor pushed it back to the sender. Pyro simply dodged and pulled out his Reserve Shooter and fired. Inquisitor couldn't deflect all the projectiles at once and some of the bullets hit him in the leg. Then Pyro rushed forward and swinged the lightsaber with incredible power (the equivalent of random crit here) which knocked the Inquisitor back. They were fighting for a while when the darksider kicked his lightsaber out of his hand. Pyro just pulled out his modified Phlogistinator with additional compressed air tank below (to be able to do airblasts). Inquisitor hesitated. This didn't look like a normal flamethrower. Ezra remembered when Pyro used it. It was literaly disintegrating the weaker or stronger enemies within seconds and now had airblast too. Pyro charged at the Inquisitor and activated the Phlogistinator. His enemy used the Force to pull out a piece of console behind him and threw it at Pyro. It simply disappeared. The radius of the waves finally reached the darksider. Ezra saw when all of the pieces of armor suddenly started to burn. High quality materials saved Inquisitor from burning but he still had melted armor on his skin and it hurt, but the worst part was that his lightsaber stopped working. Pyro pulled out his Powerjack and hit him in the chest pushing him back. Inquisitor recieved two more hits and collapsed on the ground. Pyromaniac slowly approached his victim.

"You have no idea what you unleashed, you abomination." Inquisitor said. Ezra saw that Pyro reached for something from his back. It turned out to be a Demoman's plush. He mumbled something to his victim and both Ezra and darksider understood what it meant. While young padawan decided to crawl back up, Pyro grabbed his Phlogistinator. Inquisitor started to crawl back and after a while he was at the very end of the platform.

"There are some things more frightning than death" he said. Pyro simply activated his new airblast and sent him falling to the reactors. He also shot the flare to ensure that job is done. Then he turned around and saw Kanan.

"Hurr?" he said and ran towards him. Ezra decided it's the best moment to join.

"That was nicely done, Pyro. Now help me get him up." he said. Pyro nodded and both lifted Kanan.

"Uhh, what happened?" Jedi asked. Then he saw his padawan. "Ezra! You're alive!"

"Yeah, I just fell on the platform below. Inquisitor sliced you and you passed out but Pyro took care of him." Ezra replied giving him back his lightsaber. Suddenly their comms sounded.

"MAGGOTS, wherever you are, move your asses to the main hangar, NOW!" Soldier's voice rang in their ears as he yelled.

"OW! Ok, on our way now." Padawan said still holding his ear. They all ran towards the hangar (Kanan had enough strengh to walk by himself). They encountered a few stormtroopers evacuating and took them out. Finally they reached their destination. Medic approached them.

"Good vork, Pyro." He said and directed the beam of his medi-gun on Kanan.

"Oh, feel better now. Thanks." Kanan replied.

"Go, ve'll find our vay out!" Doctor said.

"Kanan, look! Inquisitor's TIE!" Ezra said pointing the fighter with rounded wings.

"Ok, c'mon!" his master said, but turned back to the RED team. "Be safe."

"No need to vorry." Medic said and walked towards his team. Ezra and Kanan entered the TIE and flew out of the hangar but still looking at the mercenaries.

'Come back alive' Ezra thought.

Hangar, Scout's POV

"OK, they escaped so what now?" Scout asked. He didn't wanted to die, this time for real. "Dat whole ship is gonna blow up soon!"

"It will take far more than that to kill ME!" Soldier said.

"How 'bout this shuttle?" Engineer joined the conversation pointing the Imperial shuttle which transported reinforcements for the ship. "We just need to remove that big rubble from it and we can go."

"Alright, Fatty?! Come here and help us!" Scout yelled. "We need to do this all together!"

They all put their hands on the big rubble that blocked their only way out, and pushed. They knew that their life depended on it and all power was given to achieve their goal. Finally their escape route was ready to go.

"Ok mates, but who is gonna pilot this thing?" Sniper asked. Scout saw a chance to get some fame. Piloting a shuttle couldn't be much harder than piloting a speeder.

"I can do that. I can pilot a speeder with no problem. What can go wrong?" he said.

"EVERYTHING!" almost whole team said.

"He is right." Engie said. Scout was grateful for this help. "No one of us can pilot this thing and Scout is the closest to knowing how to drive us home. Now get inside!" he cut the chatter. They all went to the shuttle and Scout with Engie sat in the cockpit.

"Ok, time to see how much this baby can do!" Scout said. They went out of the hangar, but he was disappointed how slow the ship was. Finally they left and saw a swarm of TIE fighters far away.

"Look, there they are!" Scout said. Engineer looked where Scout was pointing and saw them.

"Alright, we need to join them fast if we want to get out of here." he said. "I'll try to increase our speed a bit and you try not to get us killed."

"Ha, very funny!" Scout commented. Suddenly Chopper's freighter appeared from hyperspace.

"Wow, Chopper finally wanted to get his metal ass here!" he laughed. Suddenly a few more ships appeared and started to shoot down the TIE's. Unfortunately they thought that the Imperial shuttle RED's were in, was hostile and opened fire.

"WHOOOAH!" Scout shouted and miraculously dodged the fire. He opened the comm and tried to contact the ships.

"STOP FIRING! We are on the same damn side!" He screamed. It seemed to work and now he contacted Chopper.

"Trash Can, send us the hyperspace coordinates! I don't wanna die here." he said. Chopper mumbled something, but sent the coordinates. Scout without a second thought entered the hyperspace.

"Whoooo! Dat was close, pals, but we are alive and we'll live for some time!" he went to the back where the rest of his teammates were. Other mercs sighed in relief.

"Nice work, mate." Sniper said. Engie smiled.

"I told ya, he is gonna do it." he said. Scout again felt that warm feeling, the same one when Heavy admitted his value for the team.

"Alright, ya all don't need to remind me how awesome I am. I just wonder who are these new guys who saved our asses." he thought out loud. After a while, they left the hyperspace and Scout piloted the shuttle to the hangar of the big ship. The Ghost was also docked to it. They left the ship and immediately saw the Ghost crew waiting for them and a new red skinned woman with long head tails.

"You made it!" Ezra was first to speak.

"Yeah, of course we did. Did you even thought about doubting my abilities?" Scout said with no modesty.

"Wait, you were piloting?" Sabine joined the conversation.

"Yes. It wasn't really harder than a speeder, but geez! You know how slow dat thing is?" he anwsered. "By the way, where are we and who is your new friend?" Rebels looked at eachother, but the strange woman was first to speak.

"You are on the flagship of one of the rebel fleets, and I am Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi." she said. Before anyone could speak, Soldier went forward.

"I can tolerate one woman fighting and one woman piloting the ships in combat," he started. "but I will not tolerate the-" he couldn't finish, because Scout tired of his talking, hit him in the head with his Sandman, knocking him into the crates.

"Oh shut up!" he said. Ahsoka and the rebels were horrified by sudden violence, but Medic immediately reacted.

"Dummkopfs!" he groaned and activated his medi-gun. After a shot while, shape of Soldier's face and his lost teeth were restored.

"Thanks, Doc. Now I need to take care of some MAGGOT here." Soldier said while looking at Scout. "You are going to experience HELL!" he added and tossed a grenade under his feet.

"Oh, dat ain't good" Scout said and started to run. He saw Soldier in the air screaming "AMERICA!" but didn't stop and ran somewhere where the crazy patriot wouldn't find him.

'So now we are part of some thing bigger, huh?' he thought.

 **A/N: So, the season one is done and the real season 3 of Star Wars Rebels will come in 4 days. Now I will be writting a series of one-shots. Submit your suggestions in the reviews. And as I said, there you have our lovely pyromaniac. As always, criticism is encouraged. Write what you think and carry on.**

 **Bonker out.**


	6. Food problem

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm not dead and giving you a chapter in the day of the season 3 premiere. So we hit over a 300 views and now have 7 followers. It's not much, but you guys can keep me happy and make me write more chapters for you. Anyway now we have a huge gap between the chapters. It takes place after establishing the Chopper base and solving the problem with big, ugly spider creatures (Krykna). I might not be able to write as frequently as I did until now. School and homeworks are pieces of shit, but it needs to be done. This chapter is based on the idea which keys of chaos gave me on PM. You can submit your ideas using PM or just write in the reviews. Anyway, as always criticism is encouraged.**

 **Rex: Hey, does anyone seen my blaster?**

 **Sabine: No, but my helmet is also missing.**

 **Kanan: (entering the room) As well as my lightsaber and Zeb's rifle.**

 **Soldier: (running into the room suddenly) Which of you MAGGOTS took my sweet, lovely, American rocket launcher?**

 **Sabine: We have our stuff missing as well, so why don't we search together.**

 **Kanan: (Opening the Ezra's old little prison) Hey, I found them.**

 **Rex: Ok, we have our stuff, but who did that.**

 **Ezra and Scout: (walking into the room with evil grins) If we were you, we would escape now. (and ran out)**

 **Kanan: Oh, not again. (and explosion filled the room)**

 **Ezra: (giving high five to Scout) Haha, we need to do this more often.**

 **Scout: Yeah but I think we should escape now (and ran away with Ezra following him)**

 **After a little dialogue, which became a part of every chapter, enjoy the story.**

Atollon, Chopper Base, No-one's POV

After making sure that the new established base is safe, the new rebels from different worlds started to fill the Chopper base. RED team took a big part in building it up. Soldier, Demoman, Heavy and Pyro were eliminating the nests of krykna, which were too close to the base, Scout and Spy were placing sensor beacons in certain places and Sniper had an eye for everything and trained rebel sharpshooters. The most active members were Engineer and Medic. Engineer was helping in building defenses, creating a teleport network, building dispensers specially designed to provide ammo for rebel weapons (RED team had different ammo than rebels. These were bullets with tibanna gas, while rebel blasters shot the concentrated tibanna gas itself). Medic was as much busy as his hardhatic friend. He helped the injured rebels after the missions and was implanting devices to their hearts. With this technology, he could create implants safer so he didn't need to exchange the heart of the subject. He was also helping design the mini version of his medigun to use for rebel field medics. He also was doing some tests and improvements on merc's implants

The Ghost crew, Ahsoka and Commander Sato were impressed by the capabilities of the mercenaries. Although gaining trust wasn't without complications. The biggest one was when Medic finally discovered that he brought the BLU Spy head here.

Flashback

Medic was with the Ghost crew and Ahsoka in the lab trying to build a prototype of mini version of his medi-gun. The rest of the RED team had more important things to do.

"Ok, now ve test it again." he said. It was their fifth attempt of making the healing device. "Activate on drei. Eins, zwei, drei! He counted. Fifth attempt made a little explosion and pushed everyone to the walls. Suddenly, something in Medic's backpack moved.

"Oh f*ck!" it said. Everyone looked at Medic. Scientist reached to his backpack, although it didn't have much space in it, and took out the source of the voice.

"Finally you f*cking pulled me out! You have no idea how much you shake that damn backpack!" Spy's head said looking at doctor. "Will you ever f*cking kill me?"

"I'm not planning to do zhat for now. Oh, I remember. I took you with me to the teleport because I put you in my backpack because Engie asked us to try his teleporter." Medic said remembering everything.

"Oh, that is wonderful. Can you just kill me?" Spy's head said.

"No! Oh, I'm sorry." Doctor said while turning to shocked Ghost crew and Ahsoka. "Meet my friend: Herr Grumpyhead! It's zhe head of my asociate's BLU counterpart. It's long since he respawned, but I kept a head for an experiment"

Ghost crew and Ahsoka (especially she) were staring at Medic like he was some kind of alien.

"You kept... a head..." Togruta said.

"Yes"

"Why...?" Hera recovered enough to ask.

"FOR SCIENCE!" Medic shouted with a madman's smile.

"That's not an anwser." she said.

"Vell, it's not my fault zhat most of zhe people don't have stomachs for a REAL medicine." Doctor said. Then Spy's head joined the conversation.

"HE IS F*CKING INSANE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY F*CKIN' TIMES I DIED AND RECOVERED!? 10 F*CKIN' TIMES AND THAT F*CKER WILL NOT KILL ME!" He yelled freaking the rebels out.

"Oh shut up!" Medic said slapping Spy's head.

End of flashback

Since that day, the Spy's head became a topic of talks between rebels and topic of pranks of the pranking duo: Ezra and Scout. For example they could randomly find the Spy's head in different places like: under Zeb's pillow, in the Phantom, once even in Sabine's helmet. The last one was recorded by pranking duo which didn't make mandalorian happy. It didn't stop them from showing that the entire base. They miraculously

But now they had more important things to do. It was to build an outpost on the opposite side of the planet to divide their forces in case of imperial attack. In fact the basics of the base were complete and a rebel team was there preparing everything. The major improvement were already mentioned teleporters. Because the other base didn't have it's own farms, they needed to get it from the first one and teleport through a few more, because one teleporter didn't have that much range. That was happening for some time until one serious event.

A whole RED team and Ghost crew were called to the command center. When they all were inside, Commander Sato spoke.

"Good you are all here." He started. "We've suddenly lost contact with the second base. The only thing we have about what happened there is this recording." He started the video. It showed the rebel officer in the command center and blaster fire behind him.

"This is captain Antino! The base was attacked by the unknown creatures! They just went out of nowhere! We need backup NO-AAAAAARRRRRG" He couldn't finish because some kind of a little, brown and green creature bit his head. Then it broke the camera and the recording ended. Everyone stared at the monitor but RED's were the most nervous.

"Commander, what kind of food we teleported to this base last time?" Engineer asked. Commander Sato looked a bit surprised with such question, but started.

"Well, some jogans, meilooruns, some military rations that we stole from the empire and bread which we got by the way stealing rations." he anwsered. At the last one every mercenary immediately changed his look from nervous to almost panicking. "What's wrong?"

"Commander, you need to stop all planned transports of bread by teleportation." Engineer ordered. "If you want to know what I mean, then come." They left the room and followed the short man. Engineer had a two teleporters and two loafs of bread.

"Ok, Medic we start." Technician said. He put the loaf on the teleporter and it appeared in the other one. Medic took it.

"Wow, you can teleport bread now what this has to do-OH THE FORCE!" Ezra said disgusted when Medic broke the loaf on two showing green bubles inside. "What is that?"

"Tumors." Medic said like it was normal.

"Now see what is gonna happen after a few teleportations." Engie said. They teleported it over and over and Medic had his Übersaw ready. After a sixth attempt not loaf of bread showed up in the teleporter exit, but a bread creature. Medic immediately stabbed it. The monster was moving and trying to bite the air for a moment and then stopped dead.

"Ya see? That's what probably happened in the base." Engineer explained. Everyone now looked as horrified as RED's before.

"We need to send a team to clear out the base." Commander Sato ordered. "RED's, Ghost crew and Ahsoka will go." Everyone obeyed and began preparations. After a while Ezra ran into Scout. They were both ready so decided to go together.

"So, you already were fighting these things?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah but then we were fighting a giant bread monster with tentacles. Now we fight a horde of small ones. I just dunno if it's good or bad." his friend anwsered.

"How did you have it anyway?" Padawan asked. Scout chuckled.

"Ha, well this is a funny story. After we found out that the bread changes into these things, Soldier said he was doing nothin' but teleporting bread for three days!" he said. Ezra laughed and they both joined the rest of their teams.

"Your order is to clear out the base, but try to do as little damage as possible." Sato said. Then the ship flew in the air and headed to the base.

Later, Atollon, Rebel second base, Ezra's POV.

From what Scout have told him, there is a huge fight about to happen. They landed in the hangar and left the ship. Ezra saw a few bread monsters feeding on the bodies of dead rebels. He ignited his lightsaber. They all left and Soldier suddenly screamed "AMERICA!".

"What the hell are you doing?" Sabine asked. But then it hit Ezra.

"We'll not need to search for them, they will come to us." he said. And after that, many bread monsters suddenly came out of nowhere and rushed towards the rebels and mercenaries. They all started fighting. The most useful was Pyro. Phlogistinator was disintegrating bread monsters very fast and mounted airblast (read the previous chapter) was pushing them back if too many surrounded them. But then they stopped coming.

"There should be more of them." Ezra said. They moved farther, but there was no sign of them. Finally they reached the command center and everything revealed. These bread monsters were feeding on electricity from the systems and that made them grow bigger. Not as big as the bread monster from RED base but still big.

"Holy crap!" Scout said raising his shotgun. "At least these don't have frickin' tentacles!" Others raised their weapons too. Bread monsters realized that they are here and roared wildly and charged. Rebels and RED's did the same. These were a lot tougher than the mini versions. Fortunately they were bigger and lightsaber was really effective. They were relying mostly on Pyro, Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka due to their weapons. That didn't mean the others weren't doing anything. Sabine blew up two guys whith her bombs, Soldier did the same with the other two, Scout beat one to death with his Sandman, Demoman was slicing them to slices with his Eyelander (he didn't plan on making sandwiches) and the rest were helping the others. Ezra was slicing one after another, when suddenly he heard a Scout's scream. He looked back and saw him being pinned down by a bread monster.

"Ahh, get it off me, get it off me!" He was barely holding his jaws with his hands but the creature was stronger. Ezra rushed for help, but it was too late. Monster's jaws finally reached Scout's torso and lifted it in the air. Then it slammed Scout's body to the wall. All mercenaries seemed froze for a short time. This was real death. No respawn. They all seemed to feel mix of anger and sadness and Ezra felt the same. Scout was his friend. Then they all resumed the fight with thrice more power. Bread monsters were surprised and started to fall back but finally all of them were defeated. Ezra finally caught a breath after the fight, but then saw mercenaries circled around the Scout's body.

"Oh no." He said and joined them in the circle. Mercs looked broken, at least most of them. Demoman was even crying now. Other rebels were standing next to them. They also looked sad. Even Sabine had tears in her eyes. But then a hologram of Scout's body appeared from his chest.

"Don't you cry. I have it under control." Medic said who was the only merc outside the circle and now was pushing thorugh the mercs to reach Scout. Then he activated his medi-gun on the hologram. Immediately Scout's body was lifted to the air and replaced hologram. Then Scout opened his eyes.

"Uhh, WAIT!" He looked at his hands and touched his face. "I'M ALIVE! I'M FREAKING ALIVE!" he was shouting and his teammates were throwing him up to the air. Unfortunately after a third throw he hit the ceiling.

"Ow!" he said touching his head. Then he turned to Medic. He looked at him for a while and hugged him tightly "Thanks, Doc. And if I may ask," he released him. "HOW DA HELL DID YOU FRICKIN' RESURRECTED ME?"

"Vell, I was planning zhe modification to your implants even before we ended up here." Medic started. "After we joined zhe rebels, I had more advanced technology to work with and finished zhe project faster. Remember zhese visits to my lab when i knocked you out? I modified your implants." Rebels looked at eachother and were trying to process what he said. Finally Ezra spoke.

"Wait, do you mean that you found a way to resurrect people?" he asked.

"Nein, only zhose with zhe newest implants in zhe heart." Medic replied. Ezra was thinking for a moment.

"I want one!" he finally decided. "But please knock me out." he asked.

"Wait, you want a mad scientist to experiment on you?" Sabine asked. Ezra was surprised by such care for him.

"He is not a mad scientist!" he said.

"It iz actually really accurate description, fräulein." Medic said.

"Well, does anyone wants to die?" Ezra asked picking a different strategy.

"Defianetely not me!" said Scout laughing. The rest didn't say anything.

"Is it bad that I want to have a safeguard for dying?" Padawan continued. "Besides, it's my choice."

"Don't vorry, I'll not hurt him" Medic said but his facial expression could give doubts.

"Alright." Kanan gave up. "But if you do something to him, we'll talk differently." Then they heard Pyro mumbling something. They turned towards the source of the noise and saw pyromaniac holding and hugging a little bread monster.

"Whoah, nice pet you found yourself, Pyro." Scout commented. Immediately bread monster growled at him. "Hey, hey, hey! No offense little guy." And with the new companion they returned to the Chopper's base.

Atollon, Chopper base, No-one's POV

Commander Sato after seeing Pyro with a pet bread monster, was really confused and started to keep his distance from pyromaniac. Soon after, Ezra went with Medic to recieve an implant. Sabine wanted to go telling that she doesn't trust the Doctor enough. Medic just told her that if she wants to go there, she will have to somehow make Spy's head to stop swearing. Mandalorian wasn't happy but left Ezra with the Medic. At the late evening, young padawan walked out of the lab. He teamed up with the Doctor to scare the rebels and it went really well. They went to say hi to the crew and Ezra said that he wants to demonstrate the capabilities of the implant. Then Doctor stabbed him in the heart with his Übersaw. Everyone freaked out, but he just Übercharged the Ezra's body and after he recovered he stabbed him again. This time the saw bounced off harmlessly. RED team was laughing at the rebels while Sabine was yelling at Ezra 'how could he scare them so much'. Ezra was laughing and was thinking about the Sabine suddenly being so protective. Then they went to eat dinner and went to sleep. At the morning when Sabine woke up he found a Pyro's pet: Wheaty (that's how the RED's named it due to the Pyro's mumbles) on her stomach. She immediately woke up entire base and Scout, Ezra and Pyro were laughing behind the door. There were more accidents with the Pyro's new pet, but after a few days, rebels treated it like a normal thing. Some of them even developed a friednship with him. All things were back to normal. At least for a while.

 **A/N: Here you go. You've got the chapter in the day of the premiere of Star Wars Rebels season 3. Anyone of you watched it? I'll probably write about it a bit, but want to do some stuff with season 2. Also you've got here a bit of Sabezra/Ezrabine, but I'm not rushing with it. Anyway I'll try to update fast, but things need to be done. See you in the next chapters.**

 **Bonker out.**


	7. Spooky, Scarry Butt Rabbit

**A/N: Hey, welcome back in the another chapter. You are so amazing guys. We hit over 500 views. I didn't expect such result in such a short period of time. Thank you! I'm experiencing some problems with the reviews so i rewrote them from e-mail and my anwsers there.**

 **Guest: Nice work there. Mistakes here and there, but it's not bad. I love this story. Update soon.**

 **Thank you, this means a lot, random person who wrote this.**

 **Keys of fate: HAHAHAHAHAHA that was great man. XD I love the Ezrabine scene with how Ezra scared the ghost crew into thinking he died. XD**

 **I'm happy that you like it. I laughed myself when I came up with this idea. Although what I personaly enjoy most is writting Soldier's lines. I will make more of the Ezrabine scenes, but as I wrote before, not so fast.**

 **If anyone knows how to solve this problém with the reviews, I would be grateful for PM me. Anyway, this is the idea that came to my mind long ago. Don't be afraid I don't bite (although I don't know if Pyro's new pet doesn't), you can submit your ideas in the reviews and even if they don't show in the review section, I will have them on my e-mail. This time no dialogue because I ran out of ideas. So here you have the chapter.**

TF2 Universe: Double Cross, RED base, No-one's POV

"We don't know what happened to the RED team" BLU Engineer said to Miss Pauling on the screen. "They just didn't show on the battlefield after the ceasefire."

"Administrator wants to know the cause of their disappearance" Miss Pauling anwsered. " I'll be there as soon as I can to help you in searching."

"Uhh that is not good idea now." Sniper said. "Tomorrow is Halloween and we need to go to the Ghost Fort to fight Merasmus but this time alone."

"Administrator let you stay here until the reason of the RED's disappearance is revealed," Assistant said. "but I doubt that Merasmus will quit the competition. Be prepared for anything if he will appear." She ended the transmission. BLU mercenaries looked at eachother and went to their business. They didn't like RED team, but it was boring without them and fights.

Star Wars Rebels Universe, Atollon, Chopper base,

Since the bread incident, many things have changed. First of all: bread was transporter with ships not teleporters. Although rebels have used this strategy to sabotage the Empire food storages on different planets.

But the rules and actions were not only things that changed. Every rebel in the base that knew RED team from the beggining could tell that they changed. Scout was wearing a band on his hair that kept it up (Frontrunner) and was often wearing the red jacket (Mannish boy, community item), Soldier was wearing the the green cap and sunglasses on it (Jumper's Jeepcap) and except this he didn't change his look, Pyro only somehow manadged to create a balloonicorn with Engie's help and now he was flying everywhere with pyromaniac, Spy didn't change his look much except he was now wearing a dark hood (Dashin' Hashshashin) and the others did some small changes to their standard look like paint etc. But not only their look changed. All of them were now more reasonable and calm. They kept their character traits (like Scout's cocky attitude), but they were less visible.

Also with Engie's help, they created their weapons from their world and now were using more of them. Scout now had 2 winger pistols, 2 Flying guillotines and Force-a-nature, Soldier was using Air Strike, gunboats, Reserve shooter, Buff banner and Market Gardner, Pyro had 2 flare guns, Demoman had 2 swords, Heavy had his Brass Beast and Fists of Steel, Engineer had the Widowmaker (not the one from Overwatch morons), Wrangler, pistol and Jag, Medic had his medi-gun, Crusader's crossbow, Blutsauger and Übersaw, Sniper had his Machina, smg, Jarate and Bushwacka and Spy had Eternal reward, 2 Ambasadors, Dead Ringer, Cloak and Dagger and Big Earner.

They also improved their fighting skills and were major part of the rebel ground forces. That day rebels had a day off and were practicing fighting. Of course it didn't went without a few pranks set up by Ezra and Scout. Sometimes rebels and mercs were suggesting to kick them out of the base, but when they tried, the pranking duo alwasy slipped away and hid somewhere. But that day everything was different. Everyone wanted to relax after the mission they had. They went for dinner and were eating silently. Suddenly Zeb spoke.

"Hey guys, so what was that like to live in your universe, dimension or whatever you can call it?" he asked.

"Well, we weren't actually living for a long time." Engie started. "We were mercenaries hired by company named Reliable Excavation and Demolition. That's where the name RED comes from. We were constantly fighting against our counterparts from Builders League United, BLU in short. We still don't know why they look like us only in blue clothes."

"Sounds like you guys had an interesting job." Sabine commented. "But you said before that you had a device called Respawn. What exacly is it?"

"Well, it was created and installed on every base we were fighting for. It was resurrecting us after we've got killed in the fight. We were treating death so casually until now." Engineer replied with saddness in his voice. Rebels saw it.

"You your world don't you?" Hera asked. Mercenaries nodded silently.

"Some of us still have families there" Sniper said. "I had parents, but after we were here, but I don't know what happens to them now." Rebels looked at eachother and then back at mercenaries.

"You want to go back, right?" Hera asked again. RED mercenaries now looked like they were in deep thoughts. Scout was first to speak.

"Ya know, if you think about it then I don't really wanna go back" he said. Some of his teammates looked at him surprised but the rest didn't react.

"You don't miss the life you had?" Sabine asked. Rebels were also surprised.

"You mean working for a company which requires from you to die constantly, hearing a nevil woman bitching at you for every failure you made (Administrator) and life with no friends?" Scout said almost shouting. "I definately prefer hanging with you, guys. The only real fun I had was when I teammed up with BLU Scout and we set up exploding pie traps on every door in both bases. Now I can do more pranks and more frequently" he finished and looked at Ezra with a smirk. Rebels laughed and mercenaries made an annoyed groan at the memory. They were talking for a while and all eventually went to their quarters for a sleep.

TF2 Universe, Double Cross, Merasmus' POV

Merasmus was tired of waiting for both teams to show up in Ghost Fort so he used his magic skills (read: Bombinomicon) to find the teams. He foudn BLU team in Double Cross so he teleported there, but couldn't find RED team.

"Where are these fools?" He asked himself.

"Dunno, I can't see them as well" Bombinomicon said unexpectly.

"I wasn't asking you, stupid book!" Merasmus said annoyed.

"Well you are staring right at me Skull Head" bomb book teased. Wizard was getting seriously annoyed so he stopped looking for the RED team and went to the BLU base. He saw them sitting and doing nothing. He laughed and went out of his hiding spot.

"Cover fools, MERASMUS HAS RISEN!" He said with his loud voice. BLU team immediately picked up their weapons, but the magician have pushed them back and started to throw spells at them. They were fighting for a while and finally BLU team manadged to deal some serious damage to Merasmus.

"Ahh, must hide, must heal." He said escaping. He went to the RED base and saw an inactive teleporter. It looked broken so he decided to change into it and go hide in the RED Engie's workshop. But when he touched it, it started to sparkle and spin.

"Oh, this is not good" he only could say before he was sucked to the teleporter.

SW Rebels Universe, Atollon, Chopper base, Scout's POV

Scout suddenly woke up. He didn't know why until he heard a buzzing sound in his ears. He tried to go to sleep again, but the noise was annoying. Then a green light came through his window and everything started to shake. He immediately dressed up and picked up his weapons. He ran outside and saw the ball of green energy. Soon after a too familiar figure showed up.

"Merasmus the wizard has come for YOUR SOULS!" the magician shouted. Immediately alarms sounded and soon after rebels were running towards them. But Scout was confused. How did the magician ended up here.

"Hey, Skull Head" He teased Merasmus. "How da hell did ya end up here?!" Wizard looked at him like he was embarassed.

"Uhh, I touched your Engie's teleporter" he said. That was it. But before Scout could reply, Soldier suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't care if we gonna kick your spectral ass here or back in our world!" his teammate yelled. "You are the worst roommate, discrace of the Afterlife!" He rocketjumped towards him. "And you HATE AMERICAAA!" Scout groaned and followed the Soldier. Soon a whole rebel base concentrated their fire on Merasmus.

"Arrrgh!" wizard said. He started the incantation and Scout didn't like it. He spoke some weird words and suddenly everyone were in the pretty circle dancing. "Plague of dancing, hahahaha!"

That was one of the least liked curse that Merasmus was using. He saw almost everyone were embarassed and red and tried to stop, but they couldn't.

"Wow, Sabine! Didn't know you can dance so well" he heard Ezra's voice. He turned towards them and saw padawan laughing and mandalorian red like his coat.

"Shut up!" she said embarassed. Scout chuckled. When the spell ended, Everyone was trying to take a revenge on the magician. He was wounded badly and Scout could see it. He ran towards him, but the wizard just vanished.

"Ahh, must hide, must heal!" he heard the voice. None of the rebels knew how to fight him So he waved to everyone.

"Hey guys, he is disguised for some kind of object and the longer he is hidden the more he heals himself. Shoot everything dat looks strange!" he shouted. Surprisingly everyone obeyed after the first time. They were searching for a long time and Soldier suddenly shouted.

"We give up, Merasmus! You're too scary for us! Now come out so we can KICK YOUR ASS!" he teased the magician. Then Scout saw a crate that shaked.

"Oh, I got ya, wizard!" he said and shot the crate with his Force-a-Nature. Immediately it turned to the full sized Merasmus who growled.

"Arrgh! Bombinomicon!" he pulled out his book and aimed at Scout.

"Oh, dat ain't good!" the runner said and knowing what will happen next he shouted "MEDIC!" The Doctor joined him. In the meantime Bombinomicon threw a giant bomb on the Scout's head.

"Ohh, I hate that wizard. Hey, you should go blow him up" the book said. Scout smikred.

"With pleasure." he said. "Hit it, Doc!" He immediately felt familiar, but not that common feeling of ÜberCharge. He ran towards Merasmus with a bomb on his head. When he was close, he jumped up.

"I'm gonna headbutt ya! I'm gonna headbutt ya! I'M GONNA HEADBUTT YA!" he yelled and slamed his head at the magician. The bomb exploded sending the wizard back and Scout was safe due to the ÜberCharge. "Yeah, well dat's what happens when you're a genious."

Merasmus stood up and casted another spell. But that one was the Scout's personal favourite.

"Gravity displeases me so i have removed it! ...Most of it!" the wizard said. Scout tried to jump and confirmed that it was working.

"Oh yeah! C'mon pal! Your head will not BONK itself!" he teased and jumped towards him. While everyone else had problems with movement, he was feeling awesome. He double jumped forward and boosted himself in the air with the Force-a-Nature. Then he took 2 baseballs and launched them in the air. His bat connected with them and they hit magician. Then Scout pulled out his two guillotines and threw them at Merasmus. They made a familiar *ding* sound when they hit the wizard. The gravity started to finally return so he braced for impact. When it fully returned, he was standing on the ground while the others were lying on the ground.

"Uh hello! Magic book! Do you still have Demoman's eye? I'll trade you heart for it!" Medic suddenly said. Bombinomicon looked at him thoughtful.

"Oh well, I don't know if you want it in the state it is right no-" he couldn't finish because Soldier slammed his Market Gardner into the book yelling "SCREAMIN' EAGLES!" Rocketman approached the wizard slowly and Scout was already expecting what will happen next.

"Uhh..." magician said trying to stand up. "I hate you so much, Soldier."

"Merasmus!" Soldier said. "I'M GONNA PULL A RABBIT OUT OF YOUR ASS AND KICK IT BACK TO THE AFTERLIFE!" Then he proceeded to the act. Fortunately rebels were far away and still recovering and didn't see that disgusting action. When rabbit was outside of the wizard's anus, Soldier threw it into the magician's face and picked up his rocket launcher.

"Be gone, Merasmus! You are the worst roommate!" He said and fired a rocket into his face. Merasmus' essence started to concentrate in one point and finally vanished. Shortly after Ezra approached Scout.

"Was this one of the exciting activities from your world?" he asked.

"Yeah, dat was actually one time a year when two teams were workin' together." Runner anwsered. Padawan nodded and everyone started to head back to their sleep. Commander Sato decided to give everyone an extra sleep time. Everyone deserved it.

Meanwhile, TF2 Universe, Double cross, RED base, No-one's POV

Merasmus appeared from the teleporter which blew up after a while. When he opened his eyes, he saw the BLU Soldier standing in front of him with a shovel.

"Ha, you dared to escape from the battlefield, but American justice has finally caught you. And I will bet he punishment!" he said. Wizard saw the rest of the BLU team behind the patrion when suddenly heard a female voice.

"What the hell is happening here?" Miss Pauling entered the room.

"That bloody wizard escaped somewhere and we couldn't find him, but he suddenly appeared." Sniper explained. "Although I don't know where the hell he'd been."

"I had a not friendly with your RED counterparts." Merasmus said. "Although they've changed a bit, but Soldier is still a stupid and crazy patriot." Everyone's eyes were now on the magician.

"You know what happened to them?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Yes, they were transported to the another dimension, where Earth do not exist and the technology is far more advanced." He anwsered. Before anyone could say anything, Soldier suddenly started to hit Merasmus in the face with his shovel.

"You *smack* mean *smack* that there *smack* is no *smack* glorious *smack* America in this world? *smack*" he was saying between hits.

"Ow, yes..." wizard said.

"I'm gonna pull a rabbit out of your ass!" Soldier yelled. Merasmus hearing this raised his hands in defense.

"NO! PLEASE NO! Your RED counterpart have defiled my magic anus enough! Please have mercy!" He begged them. Everyone was staring at him and finally Miss Pauling decided to break the silence.

"Wait, you have been in the world that RED team is in. How did you get there?" she asked.

"Uh well, I have touched a broken teleporter when I wanted to disguise myself during the fight, but it sucked me in and sent me to the another dimension. " Merasmus said. "But you see, the teleporter is broken" he pointed on the teleporter.

"YOU WIZARD MAGGOT!" Soldier yelled smacking him again. "WE CAN'T GO THERE AND KICK THEIR ASSES NOW!"

"I don't think this is going to be easy, Soldier. Your counterparts have improved and modified their weapons." Magician said.

"But couldn't you create a spell that would transport us back there with you for some time and to take the RED team with us?" Miss Pauling asked. Merasmus was thinking for a while.

"That might be possible, but the ingredients for the spell take long time to prepare." He said. "But what will I have from this?"

"I will not pull a rabbit out of your ass, wizard maggot!" Soldier looked at him and if glares could kill, Merasmus would evaporate in half a second.

"Alright, alright!" magician said. Administrator's assistant nodded.

"I'll maybe try to convince Administrator to help you get the ingredients. Just give me the list and I'll do what i can." She said. Everyone from the BLU team nodded. They didn't like the RED team, but they were tired of Administrator bullshiting on them to find the damn reason why they vanished. She even blocked their ways to communicate with their families. Now they just wanted to end this and go back to their normal lifes. They just wondered how the RED team is doing without the respawn.

 **A/N: So that was it. I am gonna make a chapter with BLU team and Miss Pauling going to the SW Rebels universe. Although I don't know if I'm gonna keep them there or not. You guys write what do you think. Anyway, give ideas for chapters in the reviews and as always criticism is encouraged. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	8. A Break

**For those who thought this is a new chapter of the story: I AM SO SORRY! I know that some of you like the story but don't worry. I'm just going somewhere for a while and will not have access to my PC to write the chapters. Don't worry. It'll only last 3 days. Sunday is the day of my return and the chapter is work in-progress so I'll post it before my Sunday ends (I live in central Europe). I am not stopping on this story. I made it this far with you guys and I bet all of us don't want this story to end yet. Don't worry, I'll come back. Just be patient. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	9. Cupcake apocalypse

**A/N: Hey guys I'm not dead. I'm sorry that i didn't post a chapter earlier. By the way YOU ARE AWESOME. You hit 1000 views in! WOW! Anyway this is a chapter that I wanted to write long ago. Also, I'm so sorry but there will be no sweet dialogues unless I'll have an idea :(. As always criticism and your own ideas are encouraged. Enjoy...**

Atollon, Chopper base, No-one's POV

Everyone was up today, but that doesn't mean they were busy. Most of the rebels were wandering around doing nothing. This day was one of the few recently when Scout and Ezra weren't boobytrapping everything with pranks. Now they were both training and everyone was happy to not set off any of their traps.

Since Merasmus' visit the Ghost crew began a more social life with the RED team. Sabine was spending most of the time with Demoman who even taught her a few tricks about bomb making and Soldier who decided to tolerate her as a woman on the battlefield although he still didn't like Ahsoka. Zeb was usually hanging out with Sniper and Heavy and together they were having different competitions. Hera, Kanan and Ahsoka were usually talking and doing stuff with Engie since he was the most reasonable one from the team. He even started to make modifications on Ghost which Hera didn't like at the beggining, but after a while she started to appreciate his help. Scout was obviously hanging out with Ezra and sometimes Sabine, but for nothing more than a chat or pranks. Mandalorian was usually annoyed by his presence around her, but he was a good friend and ally in the fights. Also he was the only one who she trained with due to their similar weapons.

Suddenly Hera ordered to gather in the command center. Everyone headed there and of course Scout was first and soon after Ezra ran in breathing heavily. They usually had a racing competitions when there were new orders. Hera looked at them a bit annoyed, but when everyone was present she spoke.

"Alright, our intel says that on the outer rim there will be a huge transport of old republican ARC fighters and V-wings passing the asteroid field." she said and turned on the holotable which showed a transport ship with the old fighters."V-wings are our priority, because they are not that big. But if there will be an opportunity, we'll take also these ARC-170 heavy fighters."

"What about Commander Sato's opinion?" Ezra asked noticing that their commander was not here.

"I have discussed it with him and he decided to give me the command since I know more about starfighters than anyone here." Twi-lek pilot said. Everyone nodded. "We'll need to eliminate the escort first. Three light cruisers." she continued pointing at the ships.

"And how we'll get rid of them?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, we're not taking the entire fleet, right?" Scout added.

"No, but we'll take one cruiser to help us, but only for the clearing out the Imps." Hera said. Everyone nodded in agreement. After all one cruiser is always something.

"So we're going in and leave in the fighters?" Ezra asked.

"It would appear so," Sabine anwsered. "But from what i recall, these V-wings don't have hyperdrive."

"Don't worry. There are some Syliure-45 hyperdrive modules on board as well. Just dock in and they will be your hyperdrive." Twi-lek pilot said. Everyone nodded and startet to prepare to go.

"Hey, just don't forget the life support suits when you fly V-wings. They don't have them." Hera said. After a while, everyone who was chosen to this mission was ready to go. Just didn't know what was waiting for them.

Deep space, Asteroid field, Scout's POV

Everything was going pretty well now. They went out of hyperspace, and destroyed the cruisers. Soldier even destroyed one by himself shooting rockets through the Ghost's hangar. That freaked Hera out when she was face-to-face with exploding cruiser. After that they destroyed the transporter's comm tower and landed in the hangar. Now it was their turn to do the job.

They exit the Ghost and cleared the hangar. When they were done, Scout pulled out something that wasn't his property but he took it anyway: the Sabine's blue spray. He was the only one from the RED team who was piloting any ship. Hera was impressed by his capabilities in flying and how quickly he learned so she allowed him to sometimes fly an A-wing. This time although Scout was going to pick his own fighter. He saw one that was looking nice but it's paint was scratched on both sides.

"Huh, the spray should do the job very nicely" he said out loud which immediately caught Sabine's attention.

"What spray?" mandalorian asked glaring at him.

"Oh nevermind!" Scout replied quickly and moving very fast he started to paint blue flames and other shapes in the places where paint was scratched. Sabine growled but went to her own fighter. Runned didn't want to start another war with her so when he was done, he threw her the spray.

"Ok I'm done. You can take it!" he shouted. Everyone else rolled their eyes and picked up their fighters. There was more than enough of them so Zeb, Soldier and Demoman chose ARC-170 fighters, but one for each.

"You kids need to know that the REAL man needs a REAL guns!" Patriot said. "But I guess you maggots prefer the cowardly dodging strategy."

"Actually Scout is the one that prefers it the most." Spy said suddenly appearing behind the runner.

"Asshole." Scout commented.

"That's the second place that I would visit in your mother." Spy teased. Scout's patience reached limits and he pulled out his Sandman and manadged to hit french in the head. It was the first time that he didn't miss his head so now on his face was a mixed expression of shock, pride and smile.

"Argh, you imbecile!" Spy said rubbing his head.

"You've got anythin' smart to say now?!" Scout teased him.

"Hey ladies, we still have fighters to steal." Sabine cut their argument. Both of them went to their business but bostonian was still glaring at Spy.

Meanwhile, Imperial Star Destroyer, No-one's POV

Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister were called to the bridge. They didn't much like briefings but they usually meant a new mission.

"What is it, commander?" Female inquisitor asked. Officer shrugged on her tone but turned on the holotable.

"We've intercepted a signal from one of our transport ships that was transporting the old V-wings and ARC-170 fighters for recycling." he said and the holotable showed another Imperial officer.

"To anyone in near! We're under attack by rebel forces. They took out our escort! We need immediate back u-" and the signal cut.

"We belive these are the rebels you are looking for." Imperial commander said still a little bit nervous about presence of 2 inquisitors.

"Give us the coordinates and we'll leave immediately." Fifth Brother said. They went to the hangar ready to confront the rebels.

Deep space, Asteroid field, Imperial transport, Scout's POV

There was some more trouble with stormtroopers who were sometimes entering the hangar, but they were either scared away or blew up. Both caused by Soldier's rockets and patriotism.

"You maggots don't know how a REAL man fights. Come here cowards so my foot can have a visit to your asses!" he shouted when stormtroopers were escaping the hangar in panic. Suddenly Hera spoke through the comm.

"Hey, I'm still hiding in the asteroid field but it looks like you're going to have visitors." she said.

"What kind of visitors?" Kanan asked.

"I see two inquisitor fighters. Nothing more, but you should be careful." Twi-lek said and shut the comm.

"Oh perfect..." Jedi said sarcastically. "Prepare yourself quickly. Ezra I need you to help me hold them off. We'll jump to the one of the ARC fighters."

"On it, Master." padawan said.

"Good luck out there!" Scout shouted and put his life support suit on. Suddenly two inquisitor fighters entered the hangar and landed. Scout was a bit surprised that they didn't open fire but he was fine with that. Two really familiar figures appeared went out of the starfighters.

"Well, well, well. So we meet again." the Lady Sith said.

"Yes and again my foot will kick your asses so hard that you WILL become another asteroid, MAGGOTS!" Soldier yelled and rocketjumped into the air. Inquisitors smiled and he didn't like that.

"Not this time" Dark lady said and with her ugly companion they used that weird thing called "The Force" to push Soldier into the wall hitting a big fuel tank by the way which fell on his patriotic friend after a while. Scout didn't understand this magic stuff but he liked it when Ezra was using it. Mostly to help him with pranking.

"Soldier!" padawan yelled.

"Ha ha!" Seventh Sister chuckled. "Your friend will not interrupt our fight this time." Scout was so sure of that until he heard a fuel tank rolling over and saw a figure which was defianetely looking like Soldier.

"Hey, Solly! You made it!" he shouted.

"What? How?" the Dark Lady's male doppelganger was jawdropped. Although something was wrong with his teammate and Scout could see it. Suddenly Soldier's neck turned 180o to the inquisitors (which could be impossible) and his eyes were facing two different directions.

"I AM Painis Cupcake." Scout's instinct started to kick in, but he couldn't move somehow. Soldier's body turned into the same direction as the head. "I WILL EAT YOU!" And with that, he was pinning down the Dark Lady's doppelganger to the wall.

(SUDDEN MAGICAL CHANGE OF POV) Seventh Sister's POV

That guy was impossible. First of all: he recovered too fast from under the fuel tank that fell on him. Then he called himself Penis Cupcake and within half a second from his last words, he was already pinning down her male companion. Not that she liked him much. In fact she was usually annoyed by his stupidity and irrational way of thinking, but she still didn't want to carry his body back.

"Come here, madman!" she called her enemy. Soldier (that's how his teammates have been calling him) turned towards her and threw a dead stormtrooper at her. She easily cut through him, but her enemy started to trow many of dead bodies and soon she was overwhelmed by the volley of bodies hitting her.

"I will feed you with dead bodies so you will be tasty to eat!" he said. She fell on the floor but stood up fast. Then Soldier ran to her in unnatural speed and whacked her head.

'Wow, he is tough' the female inquisitor thought, but wouldn't admit it. She put her dual lightsaber forward and tried to block her enemy's attacks. Painis stopped in front of the blades and after a while he grabbed them and bent them like thin wires.

"Ho-how...?" She was dumbfounded. That should be impossible, but her blades were bent 90o to the right. He took her lightsaber. Suddenly her male companion tried to stab Soldier from the back, but when his blade connected to his victim, Soldier's skin started to glow bright red.

"I WILL EAT YOU!" he said and pushed Fifth Brother to the wall with incredible force.

'Idiot' Seventh Sister thought. Meanwhile her companion was being punched rapidly in the face. He fell to the ground with his face deformed.

"Ugh, eat this you abomination!" he screamed igniting his lightsabers again, but Painis Cupcake just bent them like he did with hers. Fifth Brother was dumbfounded and started to back off. The female inquisitor joined him in his retreat. Suddenly Soldier put two lightsabers together creating a cross with bent ends (swastika). Then he looked at them and started to shake his head rapidly.

'That can't be good' she thought.

"I WILL EAT YOU, SORRY NAZI MAGGOTS!" the patriot screamed. She didn't know what nazi meant, but she and Fifth brother started to back off to their fighters. Suddenly she saw a dead stormtrooper lying on the ground and decided to push him in the Painis.

"Take that!" she said, but he just didn't mind and devoured the body with loud 'Om, nom nom' sounds. When they reached their ships, Soldier was picking up dead stormtrooper bodies and throwing them at the fighters.

"WAAGH! I WILL EAT YOUR SOULS!" the patriot screamed so loud that they heard it in their fighters. Inquisitors decided to not hang around and left.

'You'll pay for that!' Seventh Sister thought.

(SUDDEN MAGICAL CHANGE OF POV) Scout's POV

Everyone was staring at the fight between Painis Cupcake and the inquisitors. When it ended he turned towards the rebels and mercenaries. This immediately pulled Scout back to his senses.

"I AM PAINIS CUPCAKE!" Soldier said. "I WILL EAT YOU!" Scout pulled out a baseball as fast as he could. Painis was close when he released the ball which hit him in the head. It stunned him for a while and Scout used this to jump in the air still being in an uncomfortable life support suit. He knew that to bring Solly back to normal, he needed to BONK his head very hard. And so he did falling on the stunned Soldier, he swung and hit his head with a loud'BONK!'. His teammate collapsed to the ground but after a few seconds he tried to stand up.

"Uhh, I feel like my head was hit by an asteroid." Soldier mumbled this time being normal.

"Oh thank goodness he is normal again." Scout sighed with a relief.

"Wait, can you explain to me what just happened?" Kanan approached him after recovering from shock.

"Umm... ok so Solly has a condition but let's talk about it when we're back, ok?" Scout asked. Kanan nodded and crawled to the ARC fighter and Scout went to his V-wing. They found the hyperdrive rings and it was a perfect number of them for everyone. They flew away from the transport.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Hera suddenly asked through the comm.

"We had a 'tiny' problen with Solly, but he is back to normal again." Scout said.

"Wait, so he wasn't normal back then?" she asked.

"We'll explain later." Spy said. Hera was fine with that and all V-wings entered the hyperspace. When they reached Atollon, they all landed although there were some problems with the hyperspace rings. After they finally landed, Medic, Commander Sato and Ahsoka went to welcome them.

"Good work. With additional fighters, our fleet will be stronger." Commander said.

"What took you so long anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, we ran into inquisitors and they triggered Solly's little condition." Scout replied. "Yes Medic, they triggered Painis, but he is back to normal."

"Oh dummkopfs!" Medic said annoyed. "At least he is back to normal." Commander Sato and Togrutan Jedi looked at him with an intrigued look.

"Who is Painis?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uh, I'll explain everything soon!" Medic said and Scout sighed with a relief that he wasn't the one who had to explain Soldier's condition. He was sleepy and wanted to think over this entire day. He went to his room, fell on the bed an fell asleep.

 **A/N: Aaand done. I really thank you guys again and have two announcements. First is a question: I was thinkin about writing an Q &A series related to this story and write what do you think about it. Second: I'll soon start writting another story. This time it will be Minecraft: Story Mode story focused around love, so if you like that kind of stuff, check it out when it comes out. After that I'll be writing 1 chapter of this and 1 chapter of that. Remember, I'm still a young writer and I'm still learning so please be understanding. Anyway write what you think about the chapter and two informations above.**

 **Bonker out!**


	10. The Arrival and complications

**A/N: I'm back! Just a quick info: I'm writting another story now so don't feel bad that I update not that frequently. I am focusing on both of them and it's hard but I like it. So anyway, this is the idea for the chapter that I had for a very long time. As always criticism appreciated and encouraged.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **TF2 Universe, Double Cross, RED base, Miss Pauling's POV.**

After 2 months with Administrator's help, they all gathered necessary ingredients for Merasmus to create a spell which would send them to the place where the RED team is. Miss Pauling was very nervous. From what Merasmus told them, it appeared that the missing mercenaries found some friends and improved their weapons. BLU team insisted to take them there as well and threatened that if they refuse, they'll kill Merasmus and she'd need to wait a whole year.

Miss Pauling was getting prepared for the journey. From what the wizard said, the spell will be ready soon and she wanted to get everything she needs to this new world. Redmond Mann was also concerned about his mercenaries missing and added his fundings to gather ingredients.

After everyone was ready, they went to the RED inteligence room. Merasmus already stood there and had both: send spell and return spell ready.

"Ok, we're ready." Miss Pauling said.

"Alright, good." wizard replied. "Stand here." he pointed the spot where the broken teleporter was before.

"Why can't we just teleport from the any place?" BLU Scout asked.

"Well, theoretically you could do that, but our dimension is crashed here. This means that there will be a less risk of complications." Merasmus said.

"What kind of complications?" BLU Spy asked.

"Oh for example: being stuck between dimensions in the middle of nowhere." magician replied casually. Everyone looked at eachother nervous, but they needed to get the job done.

When everyone was standing in the right spot, Merasmus began the incantation. A green energy started to gather around them. As much as Miss Pauling wasn't a fearful woman, she didn't like to do things that are not 100% safe. And this wasn't feeling even 60% safe for her. Then the magic energy blew them into the air and she lost conciousness.

 **SW: Rebels Universe, Atollon, Middle of nowhere, Miss Pauling's POV**

She woke up and felt sand. She raised her head and stood up. There was desert around her, but a tiny spikes were visible on the horizon. Miss Pauling started to head that way but then realized that others didn't wake up yet. She approached Merasmus and shaked him a bit.

"Wake up, Merasmus!" she said. Wizard was slowly regaining conciousness.

"Uhh, it wasn't that disorienting when I used the teleporter." he mumbled. "Alright, we need to wake others up." and with that, he used his staff to shoot balls of energy to the mercenaries. Immediately everyone was up.

"Ugh, da hell was dat crap?" BLU Scout asked.

"Don't know." Miss Pauling said. "Merasmus, are we in the right place?"

"Well, I was here in the night and in the middle of the base, but these trees on the horizon might be the way we should head." wizard said pointing at the trees that she saw before.

"Ok, then that's where we're headin'" BLU Engineer said and they started walking that way. After 10 minutes of walking, they reached the trees.

"Yes, this is the enviroment I've seen before." Merasmus said. Miss Pauling was relieved. After all there was a possiblity that they ended up in the wrong world.

"Hey, look!" BLU Scout said. "'Dere are some buildings!" he pointed at the metal wall next to the giant rock formation.

"Yes! That's it!" wizard said. "Uhh, we should be careful. After my last visit, they can react hostile."

"No, we beat these maggots like true AMERICANS!" BLU Soldier yelled.

"Soldier, Merasmus said they have advanced weapons and there are probably your counterparts there." Miss Pauling said. "I would suggest we talk first." But then the alarms rang through the base and they saw a group of soldiers with 5 figures leading the way. Two of them pulled out something that looked like some kind of glowing sword.

"Freeze!" The man with the glowing sword said. "Oh, it's you again." he looked at Merasmus.

"Hold on, I really think that we can handle it peacefully." Miss Pauling said. She didn't like the way it was going.

"Alright, but no more dancing!" the girl with painted armor said. She sounded like she was teen.

"Women do NOT belong to the battlefield!" BLU Soldier said. "And girls neither!"

"I would suggest ya taking 'dese word back, pal!" Miss Pauling heard a familiar voice. RED Scout was standing on the rock. He had a jacket on him, Force-a-nature in hands and 2 traditional Scatterguns on his back. He jumed down and approached them.

"Well, if it isn't my BLU coloured doppelganger, huh?" he asked looking at his counterpart.

"You take little girls and boys to the fight?" BLU Scout asked laughing. "Man, I bet they can't even shoot a frickin' house!"

"They can fight, unlike YOU maggots!" RED Soldier suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"First of all: Why did ya come here?" RED Engineer asked who seemed to be only one calm. It was the moment when Miss Pauling needed to join.

"We came here to bring you back." she said. There was a moment of silence.

"Scout...?" The teen boy asked RED runner. But reaction that they recieved shocked almost everyone.

"Mphhahahahaha!" he started laughing. "Oh, dat was a good one guys."

"What do you mean?" Miss Pauling asked. "Don't you want to go back?"

"Ya mean going back to constant dying for nothin' to fulfill da will of our moronic boss and listening a sorry discrace of a person you call boss bitching at us all the time? No offense." Scout said on one breath. "If ya wanna know my opinion then ya have it." he approached them closer. "I'm staying." he said in full seriousness that she never heard before.

"You mean you are disobeying order from Miss Pauling, maggot?" BLU Soldier asked. Oh how much she wished him to shut up.

"Nah, Miss Pauling isn't my boss. She never was." Scout anwsered although this time with a bit of sadness in his voice

"You've changed, Scout." she said. This wasn't the Scout she knew from the bread apocalypse in RED base.

"Told you." Merasmus added

"Well, is it bad dat I wanna stay somewhere where I have friends and I can actually do somethin' good? That we wanna make up for our mistakes?!" he anwsered very loud. "Until we were sent here, I couldn't call any of them my friends!" he added pointing at his RED teammates.

"Ya know, let's just calm down and get to the base. Although we'll confiscate your weapons, just in case." RED Engineer said looking at the man and boy who wielded glowing swords. Immediately everyone raised their weapons, but soon after they were levitating above them.

"MOVE MAGGOTS!" RED Soldier yelled kicking them and forcing them to walk. That wasn't looking good. Scout said out loud that he is staying but his teammates also didn't show any signs of enthusiasm about going back. This could be harder than she thougt. They walked to the base.

"I'm going training." RED Scout said. "Bridger, if ya wanna hang out, ya know where to find me." and with that he walked away. Soon after they entered the room which was probably command center. RED Heavy and RED Pyro went with them.

'This is gonna be a tough talk' she thought.

 **Rebels Universe, Atollon, Chopper base, Ezra's POV**

"He decided to stay." Ezra said. He couldn't belive. His best friend had an opportunity to go back home and denied it.

"Yeah, it was surprising. I feel like I owe him one, you know for standing up for me." Sabine commented. They were both walking towards the training ground where Scout probably was.

"He acted strange." Ezra said. "I sensed pain in him. But why?" Finally they both reached the training ground and saw Scout knocking the dummies with his baseball bat. He didn't look happy.

"Hey, Scout! What's the matter?" he asked the runner.

"What do ya mean?" Scout asked back didn't even looking at him.

"You are terrible at lying." Sabine commented. "Even I can see that something is off and I don't have Ezra's Force powers." he finally looked at them.

"What do ya want to know?" he asked with a seriousness that they didn't hear from him ever.

"That woman." Ezra started. "You acted strange when you were talking with her."

"Miss Pauling is, well only person that I could call friendly to me in the past." he started. "I had a crush on her for a very long time, but now..." he sighed. "I just dunno what ta think. Cuz if I agree with myself that I love her, that means going back to our world and I don't wanna do dat." Ezra nodded.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me." Sabine said.

"No prob. Both Sollies are morons although the RED one had learned somethin' and mah blue doppelganger is just as big piece 'a crap as me before." he anwsered.

"Hey, you weren't bad back then." Ezra protested.

"Well, I guess Sabine has a different opinion on dat." Scout replied smiling. It was a good sign and padawan was happy that they kept him going. But then everything collapsed.

"Finally found ya!" they heard the BLU Scout's voice.

"Took ya long enough!" Scout teased."I mean geez! How hard can it be to find a training ground if dat whole base isn't even a building!"

"Oh, you are up for jokes?" his blue counterpart asked. "Bring it!" Ezra felt that this isn't going the right way. RED Scout was looking more muscular than his counterpart and was defianetely more skilled in fighting than him.

"Ya know, I'm not gonna fight ya." Scout said. "Unless you really insist."

"Ha, and wat makes ya think dat you gonna win, pal?" his BLU counterpart asked.

"Uhh, maybe we should just calm down?" Ezra asked. This was going somewhere really not pleasant.

"No, if he wants fight, then he'll have it." Scout anwsered. "But only baseball bats."

"Ok, prepare to fail!" BLU Scout teased. He immediately rushed towards his counterpart but his first swung was blocked by a wooden bat.

"Try to keep up!" RED Scout said. He was a LOT faster and his swings were as well. After a while he landed a good hit on his counterpart, right in the stomach.

"Argh!" his victim said. But before Ezra could do anything, BLU Scout pulled out a pistol and shot 3 bullets. They hit his left arm, his stomach and left leg

"Ezra!" Sabine screamed.

"That's right, you are SO DEAD my sorry doppelganger!" Scout yelled. He quickly went up to him and grabbed him by his clothing. Then he punched him twice to the face and threw him on the nearby crates. Ezra's vision was becoming blurry. Pain was big. He felt objects in his wounds and they were giving a lot of pain.

"Come on Ezra. We'll get you to Medic." Sabine said and lifted him. Padawan saw Scout beating up his counterpart who was bleeding on the face. His friend took out one of his Scatterguns and pressed it to his foe's head. Suddenly Ezra heard voices.

"What is going on here!?" that sounded like Hera. "Oh Ezra, by the Force! What happened to him?"

"Dat fucker frickin' shot him and it was a fight between us two!" Scout yelled and punched his counterpart with his Scattergun. Ezra now saw more people gathering around them. He saw Kanan, Zeb and also noticed some of the BLU team members.

"We need Medic now!" he heard Sabine saying next to his ear.

"Alright." BLU Medic said, but mandalorian pulled out her pistol and pointed it on the doctor.

"NO!" she said. "We'll get him to OUR Medic!" Ezra's vision was now very blurry and some voices seemed to be far away.

"Dummkopfs!" He heard and saw a red light. Immediately he felt good warm feeling. His vision cleared and voices were now normal. He saw RED Medic in front of him with his medi-gun.

"Thank you Medic." he said relieved. Sabine dropped his hand now since she was carrying him this whole time, but Ezra didn't have anything against a little longer time she held it. It was so warm. Then everyone's look was on Scouts.

"What do we do to him now?" Zeb asked and his fists were shaking.

"I suggest giving this little wanker to Pyro and then let the Medic play with him." Sniper suggested. Medic's face expression turned into evil grin.

"Oh yes. Very vell." he said approaching Scouts.

"Wait!" Ezra saw a woman that was talking with Sato going out of the crowd. "I'm pretty sure that we can handle it peacefully."

"PEACEFULLY?!" RED Scout bursted with anger now. "THAT FRICKIN' SON OF A FUCK COULD'VE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Ezra was silent as everyone else. Scout didn't ever reacted like that. The woman who Scout called Miss Pauling was looking horrified now and Scout seemed to look her right into her soul. Ezra could sense that he was conflicted with himself. Suddenly red runner walked away and jumped out of the base. Ezra didn't like the look of that.

 **(Sudden magical change of POV)**

 **RED Scout's POV**

That little scumbag almost killed his best friend. Well maybe not killed but seriously wounded. Scout was feeling bad now. He yelled at Miss Pauling and now his mind was full of thoughts and guilt. He let emotions take over. Scout was now outside of the base. Spiders started to wander around him, but he just didn't care. He wanted to be alone and think things over. He ran and ran and ran just to be alone. When his muscles felt like they were burning, he kneeled on the ground sobbing.

"What did I do?" he asked himself. He probably destroyed a chance of handling this situation peacefully. He was now in thoughts. When did this all started. His mind was now full of memories of many situations which he could've handled differently and that situation was one of them.

Spiders started to surround him, but he just didn't care. They could have eat him and he wouldn't give a damn now. Soon Scout was surrounded by the creatures which were really close now. It started to irritate him. Why wouldn't just eat him anyway?

"C'mon, I'm not gonna wait here all day." he teased them. The spiders did nothing but screechy noises. Then he saw a shiny object. It rock and it looked like it was pulsing. Scout approached it slowly with spiders still following him. He saw a green energy around it but it didn't look like Merasmus' magic. When he approached it, spiders stayed away from it. In the moment everything went black and he lost conciousness.

 **Meanwhile, Imperial Star Destroyer, No-one's POV**

Two inquisitors and Agent Kallus were now standing in front of empty prison cell.

"With all due respect, inquisitor." Agent said looking at Seventh Sister. "But are you sure this will work? We're waiting for it three days."

"Don't worry Agent Kallus." Female inquisitor said. "The magic that Nightsisters use is powerful. If this will not work, the woman that traded this spell will pay." Inquisitors have payed probably the last lving Nightsisters to use her magic to create an object which would teleport the one who touches it to the cell. Inquisitors only needed to sense the location of the rebels and pass it to the Nightsister's mind. It didn't matter that the darksiders couldn't read out the which planet are they on. Nightsister assured them that it will work anyway.

Suddenly cell was filled with light. When everyone could see again, they saw Scout lying on the floor.

"Oh, it's YOU." Agent Kallus said.

"Argh!" he responded. "Oh hey, it's YOU! Wanna get your butt kicked like the last time?" he teased.

"Not this time." Seventh Sister said and pushed him into the wall. "Tell us, where is the rebel base." she started to use Force on him and Scout cried in pain. He couldn't say anything because of the pain.

"He is not willing to talk." Fifth brother said igniting his lightsaber. "Maybe a few cuts will make him talk?"

"Idiot, we are not gonna hurt him. W gonna use him." female darksider replied with annoyed voice. They used The Force and Scout was now wiggling in pain. After a minute of this process, runner stopped and stood up. There was a black smoke instead of his eyes.

"What do ya want me to do?" he asked. Inquisitors smiled and were already discussing the plan. Agent Kallus just stared at them.

 **Atollon, Chopper base, Ezra's POV**

Scout was not back for a very long time. Some of the rebels started to worry. Ezra was one of them and tried to raise him on the comms.

"Scout? Scout are you there?" he asked but the response didn't come.

"Can't contact him?" Kanan asked.

"No, something is not right here." padawan replied and focused. He was searching for him but he didn't sense his presence on the planet. He also couldn't feel it anywhere else. "Kanan, can you feel Scout through the Force?"

"Hmm, let's see."Kanan focused. "Strange, I can't sense him anywhere..." he stopped for a while. "I can't sense his life." Ezra froze. His best friend and partner in pranking was... dead? He couldn't move. Emotions were all over his head. It couldn't be.

"No..." he said and ran away heading to his room. This was a bad day already and another thing must've made it even worse.

"Ezra wait!" he heard Sabine's voice behind him but he didn't stop. He just wanted to be alone now.

 **A/N: Hey, so I gave you a longer chapter and with a bit of emotions in it. Write your opinions on this chapter in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bonker out!**


	11. Possessed

**A/N: Aaand another chapter. This time again with a bit of seriousness. I wanted to include clones as well because I left them behind a bit so in this chapter you will have a bit of Rex. As always criticism is encouraged.**

 **Enjoy:**

 **Sabine's POV**

It was one week since RED Scout vanished and it really influenced the mood in the base. RED team was now throwing deadly glares at their counterparts and that woman called Miss Pauling. All ideas of starting interaction with them was eiter unsuccesful or ended with several members of BLU team heavily bruised. BLU Scout was getting the most hits. Sabine couldn't deny the fact that it was mostly his fault because he cheated in the duel with his counterpart and shot Ezra. Ezra... He worried her. He was either locking himself in the room for most of the day and even if he was coming out, he looked like he was crying all the time. She tried to convince him to come with her and prank someone, but it always ended with Ezra crying even more or just doing nothing and radiating with anger and hate. On training with Kanan he was always not concentrated and had sudden bursts of anger and tears. Sabine was bringing him the food and water, since she was one of the few people he let inside. The others were Hera, Pyro (who was also crying all the time and was easy to get mad) and Ahsoka. When there was other person, he simply was locking the door.

It was one day when Sabine went to Ezra's room with breakfast. The door was unlocked, like all these times she went to him. This time Ezra was cowering in the corner of his room and she could hear him sobbing.

"Hey Ezra." Sabine started. "I've got your breakfast." Immediately she felt the plate moving and it flew away from her hand and landed on his bed. Expect for that he didn't react.

"Ezra, you can't do that anymore, you need to get over it. We need you." she tried again. Ezra lifted his head and she saw tears in his eyes which were now full of hate and anger. It freaked her out.

"Get over it?" he asked. "How am I supposed to get over it when my best friend is dead?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you like that." Sabine said.

"How can you know?" he asked in tone that was now hostile. "You didn't know him. You never tried to know him like I did." He had a point. Scout annoyed Sabine with his and Ezra's pranks. His cocky attitude which was less visible than before was still irritating. But most of all, he was better in fighting, mostly because his speed and agility which Sabine couldn't counter with anything. Although he was undeniably stronger and better in fighting than his counterpart who was irritating her even more now.

Suddenly Hera's voice echoed through her comm.

"Sabine, we've got a report that someone was terrorising cities on Garel with Imperial forces. The people asked us for help. If it's possible, get Ezra and meet me in the Ghost." she said. "I need someone to help me keep the RED team from tearing out the throats of their counterparts." Sabine put her hand on the padawan's shoulder.

"You heard Hera." she said with that sweet tone that he didn't dare to disobey usually (well maybe except in pranks with Scout or just after Scout went missing). Surprisingly it worked. Ezra stood up, took the jogan that was on his plate and left taking his lightsaber with him.

They reached the Ghost and entered the room in which two teams argued. It was so loud that Sabine couldn't withstand. But before she could say anything, coldness filled the air.

"COULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!?" Ezra yelled. Everyone felt silent and BLU team was now sitting and looking at padawan with terrified looks. He went to his old prison which he now made his little base. Sabine entered the cockpit and there was already Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper.

"Wow, I didn't know that Ezra can yell like that." Hera commented.

"There is a big anger in him." Kanan said.

"No way, and you realized that because of your Force powers?" Zeb asked sarcastically. Jedi looked at him with that 'really dude?' look.

"Do we know who exactly is terrorising Garel?" Sabine asked.

"No, the only thing we know is that the Empire is with that man. Also Inquisitors were spotted on the planet so Kanan and Ahsoka should get ready."

"Wait, Ahsoka is coming with us?" mandalorian asked. She wasn't going with them on the missions recently.

"Yes I am." Togrutan Jedi said entering the cockpit. "This mission is important. There are almost a hundread people dead already."

"That much, in a single day?" Zeb asked.

"They were all killed by that man." Ahsoka added. "That's why Rex is going with us."

"Indeed." Rex who was standing at the door now smiled. Everyone fell silent

"Alright, let's see who are we fighting." Hera broke the silence and after a minute, Ghost was in hyperspace.

 **Garel, capital city, [Error 404]**

Everything was red. Everything felt empty. All he felt now was anger and he obeyed it. All these people running away were now his enemies. And the Voice told him to kill them. When the other ones come, the Voice will arrive as well. And they will kill them together.

 **Later, Garel, capital city, Sabine's POV**

"By the Force..." Hera gasped. That's exactly what Sabine wanted to say. City was in flames from the eastern side and they could see two walkers and a bunch of stormtroopers behind a mysterious figure. It was wearing a metal armor. From what it looked like, it was thick.

"That must be the guy responsible for all of this." Kanan said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" RED Soldier suddenly appeared between them. "His ass won't kick itself!"

"Soldier, please stop doing that, you're giving everyone a heart attack." mandalorian said.

"You were accepted on the battlefield by me, BUT that doesn't make you able to give me orders!" he screamed.

"Ow! Ok, so could you please stop appearing between us out of nowhere?" Sabine asked politely.

"Alright, Hera drop us on that square over there." Kanan said pointing a small space, perfect for a quick drop.

"Alright, get ready." she said. Everyone jumped out of the Ghost. BLU team wanted to do a rush but their counterparts immediately stopped them.

"You already wanna give up our position, wankers?" RED Sniper asked irritated.

"You maggots really don't know how to fight!" RED Soldier commented. They went on their flank and everyone was on positions. Sabine's role was to keep the stranger busy long enough for Ezra and Kanan to attack him.

"Alright mates, on my mark." Sniper said. "Mark!" and then Sabine ran out of her cover. Stormtroopers were now falling dead on the ground and both Soldiers and Demomans were now blowing up the walkers. Stranger immediately turned around and saw her. Sabine fired three bolts but he dodged them easily. He was now running towards her and she couldn't hit him. Then an echo of RED Sniper's gun echoed and now Stranger's armor started to spark on the back. He roared in fury and ran towards the mandalorian. Sabine was now pinned down and the Stranger punched the pistols out of her hands. Then he delivered a hard punch in her head. Everything was blurry for a moment and she felt that she fell on the ground.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" that was Ezra's voice. Sabine barely saw the strange man pulling out two pistols and started to shoot at him. Ezra easily deflected the shots to the shooter who now fell on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Ezra helped Sabine up.

"Uhh, that guy punched me hard, but I'm fine." she said. Then the guy's armor started to spark on each part and after a moment it exploded. Sabine was now coughing from the smoke.

"Is he dead?" BLU Soldier asked.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check up if that maggot is still breathing." his counterpart anwsered.

"Wait!" Sabine said. She saw a figure in the smoke. It was wearing red and was very similar to...

"No, it can't be..." she said. But it was him. Scout stepped out of the smoke. It was real him. His real face, his real jacket, his real hair, just his eyes were different. Instead of the dark grey blue eyes there was a dark smoke coming out of his eyes.

"S-Scout?" Ezra was stuttering. Everyone else was shocked as well.

"Is that really him?" Rex asked. It couldn't be him. He wouldn't do all of this.

"Missed me, didn't ya?" Scout said, but his voice was like two voices were speaking at the same time. "Well shit, sorry, but now it's my time to BONK all of ya!" then he grabbed both of his scatterguns and started to shoot. Two shots were aimed at Sabine and Zeb who just went out of cover. Three projectiles pierced through her armor and she hid behind the corner. Zeb was more lucky because he was farther and only one projectile got him.

"Shoot him!" Rex ordered. Immediately rebels and BLU team started to shoot but RED team hesitated. Scout probably took the opportunity and rushed towards them. RED Demoman recieved a hard punch to the face with his bat. Rex tried to hit him, but runner dodged it and dropping his scatterguns, he pulled out his Force-a-Nature. Almost all of the bullets hit the clone captain who was knocked back several meters. Wounded Sabine tried to reach her pistol but every move hurt. Suddenly Scout stopped and turned his head towards two other dark figures.

"You did well, recruit." Seventh Sister said with a smile on her face.

"Scout..." Ezra couldn't say anything. "How... how could you?" he now had tears in his eyes. RED mercenary froze. He looked at Ezra and Sabine could swear that his dark eyes flicked for a milisecond to his normal ones and back.

"Enough of this!" Fifth Brother yelled and ignited his lightsaber.

' _So they took control over him!_ ' Sabine's thoughts started to scream ' _But inquisitors were angry when he looked at Ezra, maybe there is a way to bring him back._ "

Scout suddenly rushed towards Ezra and pulled out something that looked like a vibrosword. It was a vibrosword. When the blade connected with padawan's lightsaber, Ezra was knocked back.

"Oh no, you don't!" Zeb appeared next to Ezra and they both attacked Scout who was now escaping and shooting them with his pistols.

In the meantime Kanan and Ahsoka were fighting inquisitors and RED and BLU teams were providing coverfire. Sabine again tried to reach her WESTAR pistol but the pain was awful. It was taking all of her energy away, but she went through it and when she touched the blaster with her fingers, she tried to bring it closer. She grabbed the blaster and aimed at the Fifth Brother. Her hand was shaking from pain. Sabine gathered all the strengh she could get to stabilize the pistol and fired.

 **(Sudden magical POV switch) Scout's POV**

The voice stopped and Scout could feel his body again. He saw Zeb trying to hit him with his rifle. He remembered something. Kidnapped, tortured, and possessed. Then he recieved a good punch from Lasat.

"Ow! Wait, wait!" he yelled. But then the pain returned. He felt like his head was squished and the more he resisted, the more it hurt. He was loosing control again.

"ENOUGH!" he heard Seventh Sister. Then he saw everyone being pushed back. Then she turned to him. "Come here." she said and immediately his legs brought him in front of her.

"Yes?" he asked against his will. Female inquisitor pointed on someone lying on the ground. He saw Sabine covered in blood.

"Kill the girl." she ordered. Scout was now in front of the mandalorian. He pulled out his pistol and pointed at her. But his real self was resisting. He couldn't do this to her... He couldn't do this to Ezra... Scout resisted. He was now seeing Sabine looking in his eyes. His hand shaked.

"Do it!" Seventh Sister started to loose patience. He felt more pain in his head and that felt like his every brain cell was burning. "Kill the girl!"

"NO!" Scout used all of his remaining strength to point the pistol at his head and fired. Everything went dark...

 **(Sudden magical POV change) Sabine's POV**

Sabine was now lying on the ground and in front of her was Scout's dead body. She thought she was dead but he sacrificed himself for her.

"YOU!" she heard RED Heavy's voice. "Yes YOU! You are DEAD!" he made a gesture of slit throat with his thumb. All members of the RED team were now walking towards the inquisitors with pure hate in their eyes. Even Spy was now visible and held his two Ambassadors.

"You maggots are going to experience HELL!" Soldier yelled.

"FIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Demoman yelled and started to blindly shoot grenades at the darksiders. The rest did the same with their weapons. Inquisitors were either dodging or deflecting the projectiles but were now pulling back.

"Come on, get up!" Sabine heard a voice next to her. It was that woman, Miss Pauling who was now trying to help her get up. Mandalorian tried to stand up and finally with her arm around the other woman's neck, they walked back to the group.

"Why are you helping me?" Sabine asked. She couldn't understand the sudden care about her. She usually stayed back.

"I'm not letting his sacrifice going for nothing and if you bleed out here, it will." she said. This made Sabine feel really bad. She didn't like Scout and it seemed for her that he didn't like her either. But why did he shot himself for her?

"RUN COWARDS!" Heavy was now screaming as inquisitors were escaping. When they were out of sight, they turned back to Scout's body. Like if they conjured it, the hologram appeared from his chest. Sabine sighed in relief. She completely forgot about it.

"What's that?" Miss Pauling asked.

"That's what's gonna bring him back." she replied with a smile. RED Medic activated his medi-gun on the hologram and after a few seconds, a fully healed Scout's body was standing there.

"Oh geez! My head hurts like hell." these were his first words.

"He's fine." Engie said. BLU team and Miss Pauling were looking at it jawdropped.

"What da hell happened?" Scout asked. Then everyone felt silent. Sabine was now thinking about the same thing: should they tell him?

"Boy, whatever happens next, take it easy." Rex said.

"What do ya mean?" he asked but then started to stare seemingly into nothingness. "Wait! I remember something!"

"Scout, just relax, partner." Engineer tried again.

"These bodies!" Scout started to panic. "I remember killing, but it was not them! It couldn't be!" Then his eyes opened wide and Sabine already knew he remembered. He collapsed on the ground and curled up covering his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE!?" he yelled and started to cry. "I'M A FRICKIN' MONSTER!" Suddenly Hera's voice echoed through the comm.

"Uhh, if you don't mind asking, what's taking you so long?" she asked. "I don't see any firefight from here and Imperials are going to bring reinforcements soon."

"We have a tough situation here, Hera. We'll meet you at the drop zone soon, but you need to wait." Kanan said. Ezra approached his friend and crouched next to him.

"Scout, it wasn't your fault." he said. "It was all inquisitors' fault."

"All these frickin' people dead." runner said. "And I almost killed Sabine." Now the mandalorian decided to join.

"But you didn't. You resisted the inquisitors." she said. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead." Suddenly RED Pyro ran towards Scout and hugged him. It seemed to comfort him a little bit.

"C'mon, we should go." Ezra said. "Remember that we need to keep up with pranks." That did the trick. Scout stood up and even with his eyes still wet. They all nodded and started heading towards the square where Hera should pick them up. They saw the Ghost has landed. Hera was on the ramp and it seemed that she spotted Scout. All of the rebels including Sabine were trying to now express the message 'later' or 'not now'. When they were all on board, Sabine went to the cockpit.

"I want an explanation." was the first thing she heard.

"Easy Hera, not all at once." Kanan said. "He is still in shock."

"You mean that HE killed all of these people?" the pilot insisted.

"It wasn't his fault, he was controlled by inquisitors!" Ezra defended his friend. "And sacrificed his life to not kill Sabine." Hera had a surprised expression on her face.

"Is it true, Sabine?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, now let's just go home." she said and sent the Ghost to the hyperspace. When they were home, Scout already went somewhere with Ezra and Sabine thought that she needs to pay them back for all the things that they did. She was looking for them and found them on the shooting range. They were practicing some moves and seemed happy now. Sabine approached them.

"Hi guys."

"Yo, what's up?" Scout asked in that strange accent that he was using and which irritated the mandalorian so much.

"I thought that if everyone is now in bad mood then we could put some energy into them." she said and pulled out one of her paint bombs. Expressions of both of the boys changed immediately.

"Oh, you're on." Scout said with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Ezra smiled and Sabine felt so good that she helped them now.

"Alright boys, let's go create some chaos!" she said and handled each one the bag of paint bombs.

"Actually, I've been doin' a thing with Engie. It might come in handy." Scout said. "Be right back and sorry that I stole you paint for ammo, Sabine." then he was gone. After a while he came back with something that looked like a rifle.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"We called it paintball gun!" runner said proudly. "Name by me!"

"Wow, can I get one?" Ezra asked.

"Maybe later, but now..." he put the gun on his arm. "Let's get 'em!" And so it happened. They went to the base to cover it in paint with people as well.

 **A/N: And done! So I tried to do a bit more seriousness for a while but now I'm done with it and we can go back to funny stuff. It was just an idea that I had. Also, I thought about the invention of paintball gun and decided to put it here :). Write what do you think about the chapter and I'll soon start season 3 chapters. Carry on.**

 **Bonker out!**


	12. Visiting Home

**A/N: Welcome back in the story! So you hit 1600 views. AWESOME! I really like to write this story for you and I say that I'm starting season 3 very soon ;). Also, from now I'm writting every POV in 1st person. Anyway here you have a thing that was on my mind for a whole week...**

 **Atollon, Chopper base, Ezra's POV**

It was a week since Scout was possessed by the Inquisitors, but it was only a matter of time when everything was back to normal. Well almost everything - now Sabine was helping us with pranks although we didn't give her what Scout called paintball gun. When I got mine, I went on a mission of eternal painting and after 10 minutes everything was covered in paint. But now we had more important things to do and that was the topic of today's meeting. We gathered around the holotable and Commander Sato started.

"I won't lie now, our situation with the weapons is critical." he said. "We have many rebels but not enough weapons. We need to find a way to get some more, otherwise we'll have to operate on a smaller scale." Suddenly the woman, Miss Pauling spoke.

"Well, MannCo has a LOT of weapons in it's factories and what I've heard from two Engineers they have found a way to make their guns have the same system of shooting as yours." she said. "We just need to take a small team back into our world, get the weapons and go back. We only need Merasmus." Immediately RED Soldier ran out yelling. "MERASMUS, GET YOUR SPECTRAL ASS HERE NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" After a minute, the wizard was literally kicked into the meeting by the RED patriot.

"Ow, what do you need again?" the magician asked.

"Merasmus, do you still have that spare spells that were supposed to bring us back?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Oh, yes. I even made a few more in the free time." he replied.

"That's perfect I guess," RED Scout started. "But how are we supposed to belive dat this plan is not rigged to bring us back? I wanna stay here, cuz I feel good here." I had the very same opinion. And I didn't want to loose a partner in pranking. That plan felt bad, although we desperately needed these weapons.

"Yes, can you guarrantee that they will come back and it's not rigged?" Sato asked. "The RED team proved to be a very useful asset to the rebellion."

"Well, I guess there is no guarrantee, but I discussed the plan with the BLU team and we decided that you can take some stuff from their storage of weapons." Miss Pauling replied. "It's a LOT because each one of them has their own storage."

"Their own?" I couldn't belive it. They had a collection of weapons just for themselves?

"We sometimes got a random weapon from MannCo for us to make the war games more interesting and sometimes we just bought the crates with weapons and hats." RED Scout explained. "I think I had one crate left back there with the key ready for opening it." Everyone looked at eachother.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot, but we need to choose a team that will go there." Ahsoka said, who was silent until now. "I suggest both mercenary teams and a whole Ghost crew. I can also go with you if you want."

"Additional support is always appreciated." Kanan commented smiling.

"So it's settled." Miss Pauling finished the conversation. "We'll meet up on the landing platform." Everyone went to prepare themselves and I went with Scout who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey, you seem worried about going home." I started and he looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Y'know my BLU doppelganger may not see it but back there we are the least appreciated members of the team. Our job is to run, avoid dying, get da briefcase, and go back avoiding dying again." he repiled. "It's not the finest job ever. Here I have pals who care and are willing to risk their life to prank someone." he paused and chuckled, I did the same. "But most of all, I feel dat our whole team is finally friends to eachother. They aren't just bitching at everyone like they did back there." I nodded understanding. From what he said, it wasn't the best life ever.

"But what about Miss Pauling?" I asked. I sensed that he and she have some feelings to eachother.

"What was back then was a long time ago, pal. Now I just dunno what ta think." Scout anwsered. "I had a crush on her for a long time, but I really don't wanna go back to my old life. Even now when we are constantly in danger and there is no frickin' respawn, I feel better."

"What weapons did you have back there? I heard you had your own collection." I wanted to know more about what we're gonna recieve.

"Yeah, although the rules of the war games said that we can't carry more than 3 weapons or items." he said. "And about what I have, well I had: 3 shotguns of different types, some pistols, mad milk, some cans of BONK! Atomic Punch and Crit-o-Colas, and for the last i had some blunt weapons although I'm not plannin' on taking them."

"Wow that's a LOT of stuff." I was amazed. How did they have so many weapons? "And just curious: what is Mad Milk?"

"Well from what I've heard, it's a milk modified by a thermonuclear radiation and if ya shoot the person who has it on his skin, you'll regenerate health. Dunno how it works, MannCo is making all of this crazy stuff." We ended the conversation and after we took everything that we needed, we headed to the landing platform. Merasmus and some of the mercenaries were already there. When everyone was ready, Merasmus spoke some weird words which I couldn't understand but I could feel the energy around us. The last thing I saw before loosing conciousness.

 **(WHOOOOOOSH) TF2 Universe, Double Cross, RED base, Ezra's POV**

I felt like my body was literally thrown on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw a bright room with some old computers in it and stairs. There were two exits: one on the left where I saw a fence with a barbed wire on top and on the left where was a hole.

"Ugh... are we there?" I asked.

"Yeah." I heard Engineer's weird accent. "Did ya guys took care of these cameras?" he asked someone.

"Affirmative!" one of the Soldiers said. I got up and saw Sabine, Hera and Zeb still lying on the floor.

"Uh, what the kriff was that?" Sabine asked. I smiled because it sounded happily disturbing said by her.

"We are there, come on." I said and gave her a hand to help her get up.

"Hey, doc!" Scout suddenly asked. "Can we make a test for respawn working on us? You'll resurrect me if it fails."

"Alright!" mad doctor replied and I saw him stabbing my friend in the stomach. He fell on the ground but suddenly vanished. Now all of us were up and RED Engineer spoke.

"Come on, we'll show you our resupply room. There should be enough stuff to store for now." he said. "BLU's went to their own room and will be back in the minute. After that, we'll go to one of the MannCo warehouses." We followed him. The resupply room wasn't too big and Scout was already there searching one of the lockers.

"Where da hell are ya?" he mumbled but after a moment he pulled out a weird gold key and a crate. "Gotcha!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dat crate I didn't open, I wanna see what's inside." he replied. The crate was soon opened and I saw something shiny inside. My friend had his eyes wide opened. "NO WAY!" He pulled out what looked like his normal sweatband but it sparked with electricity. "I've got an unusal!" he yelled. RED team immediately turned around and looked at him. He wore the sweatband and it actually looked pretty cool.

"Wow, it looks nice." I commented.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you're a genious. They don't call them unusuals for no reason." Scout replied. After he recieved congratulations from his teammates, we went searching the lockers. I found a black and light brown pistol.

"Hey Scout, what's that?" I asked. He ran to me fast.

"Oh, dat baby is called Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol." he anwsered. "It allows you to screw with gravity when ya have it in your hands and when you shoot someone, you heal yourself." I looked at the pistol. This little thing could do so much.

"I'm keepin' it." I said proudly.

"What do you have there, boys?" Sabine approached us.

"Bridger found himself a pistol." Scout replied. "He's kind of a Pretty Boy." then he chuckled.

"Hey! Shut up!" I protested. "And what did you find, Sabine?" mandalorian girl (that I still have a crush on) pulled out an orange pistol and something that looked like a small rifle.

"I found these." she said.

"Da first one is my old C.A.P.P.E.R. I didn't use it for some time but it already shoots lasers and with some upgrades it should level normal blasters. The second gun is Sniper's Cleaner's Carbine. Not as rapid as his normal SMG, but it's silenced." Scout explained.

"HA! You maggots play with TOYS!" Soldier appeared out of nowhere almost giving me a heart attack. "I found REAL GUNS!" With that said, he showed us a futuristic (for these days) rocket launcher, something that looked like a big blaster pistol and something that looked like a shotgun with a big barrel on the bottom.

"Wow Solly, you found your Cow Mangler? I thought you threw it away." Scout said.

"A REAL man never throws his weapons away, even if he is not using them!" Soldier yelled. When everyone grabbed something, we went back to the room where we appeared.

"Put these weapons into that container." RED Engineer said. We obeyed although I kept that pistol I got. "Alright partners, now we head to the nearest MannCo warehouse."

' _Why I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen there?_ ' I thought but couldn't do anything with it.

 **(Time Skip) MannCo warehouse near DoubleCross, No-one's POV**

The group decided to split up to two teams: In 1st one there was RED team, Kanan, Zeb and Sabine, in the 2nd was BLU team, Ezra, Ahsoka, Miss Pauling and Hera. They went to the building each team different way and now proceeded to the main storage.

"Be careful, these warehouses have a good security." Miss Pauling said. "Some of them are even guarded by Administrator herself."

"Who's Administrator?" Ezra asked.

"We'll explain you later." BLU Engineer replied. They were closing in to the reassembling point when Scout wanted to make a joke. It just appeared in his mind for no reason. He sneaked up behind the wall and when he saw BLU Soldier's shadow close, he jumped out of his hiding spot and scared the patriot with quiet but deadly "BOO!".

"AARGH?!" Soldier got scared and fired a rocket which hit the ground under the Scout.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" runner started to scream when suddenly he hit a giant tank with a strange green liquid inside. The impact opened the hatch and Scout fell in.

"What did you do!?" Ezra started to yell at BLU Soldier.

"He surprised me and I react to surprises with violence." rocketman replied. "He deserved this!"

"Hey, he needs help!" Sabine pointed at the tank. It was true. Scout was now having convulsions and was punching the glass now trying to get out. After two seconds he stopped and his unconcious body was randomly twitching.

"Break the glass!" Ezra yelled. Immediately everyone started to shoot and soon the tank was broken and Scout's body floated from it. It was still twitching. Miss Pauling looked at it but then she saw a box full of drinks that possibly contained this liquid.

"Hang on a second..." she said silently. The note was saying: ' _A BRAND NEW BONK! THE NUCLEAR BOOSTER! Now available for all classes. Make your class abilities stronger by 400%! Recommended to drink -_ '

"Once a week!?" she gasped in horror. Scout probably extremely overdozed this drink.

"What once a week?" Kanan asked.

"It says to not drink more than one drink a week!" she replied. Everyone's expression (except both Pyros') turned into gasp of horror.

"Well, well, well, you made it this far but I must inform you that your journey ends now." a voice echoed through the room and a screen above the door showed Administrator. "RED Scout overdosed the amount of this drink over a hundred times. There is no way-" but then Scout bounced to the air and started to look at everything.

"Da hell just happened?!" Then he looked at his hands started to run around the room. He was like 4 times faster than he should be. "I can't help it! Energy is filling me! I need to run!" he screamed.

"Nevermind." Administrator continued. "I'm afraid that you all need to be terminated now. Say goodbye to your bodies." Immediately all of the doors exploded and men dressed in black entered the room. They surrounded them within seconds.

"Oh, this is not good." Hera mumbled. Both Heavies prepared to fire.

"We fight like men." RED one said.

"Very well." his counterpart replied. Meanwhile RED Scout was still bouncing around the room. He felt like his body was injected with electricity and he needs to run.

"Kill the RED Scout first." Administrator ordered. One of the agents raised his revolver and shot the runner. He jumped in the air, grabbed the pipe that was on the ceiling did three backflips and landed on the ground again.

"Whoa! Dat was close!" he said. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"KILL HIM!" Administrator was getting irritated. Agents recovered from the shock and pointed their weapons at the runner. He just smiled and ran forward which seemed more like a blink. He kicked one of the agents in the crotch, pulled out a pistol and shot two more. Poor guy tried to take him down with a shotgun, but Scout just dodged and started to run between them. Agents tried to shoot him but it ended up on killing their own.

Meanwhile, one of them was smarter and stayed out of sight using his invis watch. He sneaked behind the dumbfounded group, pulled out Australlium frying pan and hit RED Soldier in the head.

"OW!" he screamed. Suddenly something in his head clicked. He turned his head towards the agent and his eyes were pointing completely different directions. "I AM PAINIS CUPCAKE!" agent was now horrified. "I WILL EAT YOU!" and after a second there was no agent beside the blood and flesh on the floor.

The group recovered from shock and now started to pull back providing covering fire for the two fighters.

"Get da guns and get outta here!" Scout yelled while Painis was devouring another guy. Although he had a LOT of fun from what was going on. Ezra and Kanan were protecting the group while it was taking weapons. They mostly took weapons that were already 'laser' like Cow Manglers 5000. Suddenly the wall of the warehouse blew up and dozens of armed men came in.

(Sudden magical POV change) Scout's POV

I felt like a frickin' wind. I could see more, hear more, run more. Generally all of my abilities were on 'more'. I just dodged a bullet from sniper rifle when I saw two knives lying on the ground.

' _Oh, this is gonna be fun!_ ' my thoughts grinned to me. I ran fast and after picking them up, I stabbed one guy in the throat then ran away. That tactic was working until most of the agents were firing at me. I thought it's time to make a change. Soon two scatterguns appeared in my hands and it seemed like they begged for someone to kill. I litteraly jumped out of my cover, ran on the ceiling and landed on a guy who's expression was 'please don't kill me!.' I shot two guys on my sides, ran towards the third one and literally blew his head off. I saw a rocket flying towards me.

' _I am totally crazy now_ ' I thought and kicked it in the mid air and it headed it back to the sender. I started to just randomly run around kicking the poor guys in the balls or taking weapons from them. Suddenly they stopped firing and a big tough guy entered what was left from the warehouse.

"Well, well. It seems that I have some off-worlders here." he said. "Let's see how much you've got." and approached us.

"Ooh yeah, you're real scary! Don't you get a close task there at the ugly cementary!" I teased. Just couldn't resist. That energy was taking control of me but it was a pleasant feeling.

"Cocky like all of the Scouts. Even cockier than your only female counterpart." the guy chuckled. That caught my attention. 'All Scouts?' and 'a female counterpart'? I didn't let get myself distracted.

"Y'know you're not scary, you're just weird!" I continued.

"Ah, I'm getting tired of this." he said. 'Painised' Soldier ran towards this guy but he just grabbed him and threw his body at the group. Then he looked at me and with an unusual speed dashed towards me. I dodged easily although his speed was unlike for his size.

"Nice aim dumbass!" all of the greatness of my mouth was now released to tease everyone. He tried to grab me but hit the wall. "Oh, you gonna cry? You gonna cry now?"

"Well you're quite agile, even for a Scout." he commented. "Although I was just getting started." then he grabbed my leg and pulled. When I was close, I used my other leg to deliver a sweet kick to his jaw. My leg was released and I rolled back. Then the others started to shoot that agent. He pulled out two SMGs and without hesitation fired back with terrifying accuracy easily pinning down my friends. I dashed forward, pulled out my bat and BONKed his head hard which made him drop the guns.

"That's ENOUGH!" the agent said and quickly grabbed me by my torso and hit to the floor. I literally felt like a few of my bones were shattered. Then he threw me to the wall.

"Argh!" I just felt like my bones were sticking out of my skin but that fortunately wasn't true.

"Agent Morgan," I heard Administrator's voice. "finish him."

"With pleasure." supposed Agent Morgan approached me from the back. I felt in the air that he was swinging and used all of my remaining strength to bounce off the floor and land behind him. His fist missed me by millimeters. Then I felt a short prick in my arm but that was the bolt from Medic's Crusader's Crossbow.

"Thanks Doc! Now GO!" I yelled. Ghost crew and both teams obeyed without hesitation.

"So now it's just you and me." the agent said. He ran towards me and was swinging rapidly trying to hit me. I was dodging but after a few swungs he landed a good hit on me. I rolled back but immediately got up.

' _Dat guy really doesn't plan on dying I soon._ ' I guessed although I had a plan which included hitting him in the only place that can bring every man to the ground. My objective was: go for the balls. I picked up a random pipe from the ground and ran towards him. Agent tried to hit me but I dodged and jumped in the air. He tried to hit me and I bounced off his fist and landed behind him. Then I used all of my remaining strength to make a big swing to his balls. The high-pitched scream that went out of the agent's mouth was priceless. I took out my pistols, put them into his throat and emptied both mags in three seconds. His head was now burned and generally dead.

"Oh man. Dat one was good." I said to myself and grabbing all of my weapons by the way, I ran back to the Double Cross. My friends were now surrounded by agents, but I saw something strange far away: some trucks were standing there and like perfect copies of us, red and blue were exiting the vehicles. Although there was one group that made my heart stop from shock: a group of RED and BLU team, just fully female. They spotted me and I recovered from shock. I ran towards the group taking out a few agents by the way.

"Just in time, Scout!" Ezra said.

"Missed me, didn't ya?" I joked. He chuckled as well. "Merasmus get us outta here!"

"Alright! On three!" he said. I saw these copies of our teams heading towards us, but I was mostly looking at the female ones.

' _This must be what dat agent was talkin' about!_ ' I thought.

"One!" a green energy was glowing around us. Then a giant rocket flew towards us. "Two!" a whole BLU team and Miss Pauling suddenly went out of the circle and trying to stop the projectile they jumped towards it not stopping shooting. "THREE!" and everything went dark.

 **(WHOOOSH!) SW:Rebels Universe, Sabine's POV**

We barely made it but we had the weapons we needed. Although I saw something that I don't know if anyone else noticed: an exact copies of RED and BLU team that we knew, but one was female. But when we woke up I saw Scout having a thoughtful look on his face and I knew he saw it as well.

"Wait!" I heard RED Sniper. "Where the hell are these BLU wankers and Miss Pauling?" then I noticed. They weren't here.  
"I saw them..." Scout replied. "A giant rocket was flying at us and they went out of the circle to stop it." he was heavily bruised but except that he looked fine.

"What?" Merasmus asked. "These fools went out?"

"Yeah!" runner replied.

"That means they stayed where these agents were." Ezra said.

"Oh no." the wizard yelped. "That means I'm either stuck here with you or go back where this private army of Administrator is."

"Well, we've got what we came there." I pointed on the containers with weapons. The mood wasn't actually fine and I wanted to make it better. Then Commander Sato and few rebel soldiers approached us.

"I assume that your mission was succesful." he said. "Although I don't see BLU team and Miss Pauling with you."

"They stayed to save us." Sniper replied.

"There were some complications." Spy appeared a bit farther from the group and now was smoking.

"What kind of complications?" Commander asked. Everyone looked at Scout who smiled sheepishly.

"Well, BLU Solly shot me into da container with some weird liquid inside it. Dat gave out our position, but hey! I feel so bouncy and energetic. now! Although it's not that intensive like it was at the very beggining."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Scout?" Sato was now looking at him intrigued.

"Well, I guess I can show dat!" he said and jumped into the air, did 3 backflips, landed on the Ghost which was like 10 meters away and ran back with an incredible speed. All that he did in 10 seconds. "Yeah, that's what happens when you're a genious."

"I see." the commander replied. "We have the weapons and that matters. Engineer?" he turned to the shortest member of the RED team. It was kind of weird to me but he's the kindest of all members. "I'll devote all of our technicians to help you upgrade these weapons."

"Much obliged!" he replied. "Then I'll get to work immediately." Everyone went to their business and I thought to talk to Scout with Ezra. The padawan had the very same idea because after a moment he asked me the question I wanted to ask him. We went together and found Scout in the dining room of the base. He was talking to Spy.

"Are ya sure you don't know ANYTHING about other teams?" he asked.

"I admit, it is interesting although I don't know anything about what you call our 'female counterparts'." Spy replied. We decided that it's a good moment to join.

"We saw it too." I started.

"Yeah and it was kind of strange." Ezra added although he had a thoughtful look on his face as well. "I sensed their presence and their Force signatures were exactly the same as yours except the gender. The same thing was with the other teams. Scout's expression changed immediately.

"Does dat mean we're just clones?" he asked a bit scared.

"I don't know. From what Kanan told me, every clone from the Republic Army had a bit different Force signature." Ezra replied. "The only difference that I could sense was the gender." Spy was silent for a moment but then spoke.

"Well, I guess we don't have a chance to investigate it now." he said. Scout nodded and I went to my room, but I couldn't stop thinking about the RED team. They could have darker past than they even imagined.

 **A/N: So a bit of explanation. Some of you might have linked the Scout's boost with the certain YouTube video and yes, I was taking INSPIRATION from it. The video is called 'The Rise of the Epic Scout' by Crash Maul who's videos I recommend you to watch. Second thing: the Scout's superpowers won't last in this 'super' state forever. It's just a shock after getting out and recieving a huge amount of that drink. Also, it's not that I'm favoring Scout only (although he's my favourite character and I want to give him more attention in the series), I'm gonna give some unique traits to other mercenaries as well. I already introduced Painis Cupcake. Then after all of the (possibly) controversial things were explained (I hope), thank you guys for reading this chapter and write what do you think. Carry on!**

 **Bonker out!**


	13. Hanging Out

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is so late, but needed to do school stuff and write chapter to my second story. BUT OH MY GOD! 2 000 VIEWS! I love you so muc XD. This chapter is the end of season 2 and I'm ending this story with it. BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm gonna make another story which will be a sequel to this. I thought that the description of the story doesn't fit to the chapters that I upload now. I'm gonna post a teaser to the story soon after I post this. Also I AM gonna include female mercenaries in the story BUT not all of them and not immediately.**

 **Reviews**

 **MafiStory: Thank you man, it helps. Also thank you for the idea. I will apply it in the next chapter: prologue to season 3 (no that's not the name of the chapter). I'll try to do the season 3 longer than the other ones, since I have some ideas for the chapters already.**

 **So... enjoy the last chapter.**

 **Atollon, Chopper base, Sniper's POV**

I was on a watchtower scoping the area. It was a normal day. Some of these bloody spiders were walking around the base and I thought that they're gonna be a great practice for me. While I was taking out creature after creature, my comm echoed with Zeb's voice.

"Hey Sniper, are you in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, practicing on these bloody spiders." I replied.

"That explains their corpses around the base." lasat joked. "How about you show me some of your tricks? You're unbeatable."

"No worries, I'm coming." I said. "Meet me on the shooting range." After filling another Jarate, I went down. Zeb was waiting for me already holding his Bo rifle and I already knew where to start our training.

"So, are you gonna show me some magical tricks to help me?" he asked chuckling.

"Nah, I have a saying: skill always beats luck." I replied.

"Ok, then what should we start with?" lasat was getting impatient.

"Your gun, mate." I said.

"What's wrong with it? It's not broken or anything." Zeb frowned.

"Yeah, but it's not a sniper rifle." I told him. "If you wanna be a good sniper, then you should have a good gun for that job."

"Oh, but I don't want to leave this gun." lasat replied a bit down.

"You're talking like Heavy, mate. But don't worry. I am sure that you can carry another gun. Maybe one of my old Machinas would do a trick if Engie modified it." I suggested.

"Well, that's an option." Zeb said and we both headed to the armory.

'Heh, I think that with some good training, there can be a very good sniper out of him.' I thought. We searched through the sniper rifles that we brought from our world and tried everything. Hitman's Heatmaker and Classic were too light for him, AWPer Hand was too loud for his sensitive cat ears and he didn't choose Sydney Sleeper because the bullets contained piss. We didn't steal any Bazaar Bargains but then we reached old, good Machina.

"Heh, it's not bad." Zeb commented inspecting the gun. "Not too light, good firepower..."

"And when Engie will modify it, only heads will roll from your victims." I finished for him. "We just need to ask him if he can change the type of ammo. These tracer rounds gonna give up your position immediately." Lasat took the gun and headed to the Engie's workshop.

"After I get my gun, what will we do next?" he asked. I smiled.

"Practice, practice and practice again." my smile was getting bigger with every word spoken. "Let's see if you'll catch up with the program that I'll make for you, mate." And with these words, we entered the workshop.

 **(Sudden unexpected POV switch) Sabine's POV**

It was boring in the base. Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka were gone on their Jedi stuff on the planet Malachor. Without them around, I needed to do something with the other rebels, otherwise I'd die from boredom.

I looked around the base, but the others were already doing something. Zeb found himself a close friend in Sniper and now they were talking to Engineer. Pyro was playing with bread monster 'Wheaty' and Demoman was getting REALLY drunk, even for him so making bombs with him was out of the table. In frustration I kicked the rock on the ground and it flew into the air. But before it could fall, a ball appeared and knocked it into the wall.

"Home run!" I heard a very familiar voice of Scout. After that incident on Garel, I liked him more although he still could be very annoying. Although I admired his pranking ideas. That's why Ezra developed a friendship with him so fast.

"Hey Scout!" I greeted him.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm bored." I replied truthfully.

"Wow, and you're going with this to ME?" he said in this very annoying cocky tone. "Man, you must be really bored!"

"Actually, I just bumped at you randomly." that was true although deep inside I was thinking about doing something with him since there was not many rebels in my age or close enough. "And what were you doing?"

"Well, I was just thinkin' 'bout dat run for guns in our world." he replied throwing the ball and bashing it. "I can't belive dat there are other teams and there's even a girl team. No offense."

"None taken." I smiled.

"Oh, please," we heard Spy's voice. "can you just kiss already?" that made me blush hard. I saw Scout as a good friend but nothing more.

"Ya seem very uninformed for a spy, pal." runner commented. "She'd rather go for Bridger than me. BUT if I don't know about something then you can enlighten me, Sabine." I felt like my cheeks were set on fire. I really wanted to punch Scout right now. Medic would patch him up anyway.

"What are you talking about, I'm not dating Ezra or something." I said as normally as I could.

"You're good in lying to yourself." he smirked. "If I showed you da videos how you react when he's in da room, you'd see what I see all da frickin' time." That made me irritated, but still happy so I swung at Scout, but he dodged easily and I hit a metal crate that was behind him.

"Ow!" I rubbed my wrist.

"Ya should wor on your aim or'dinii (moron)" that made me speechless for a while.

"You know Mando'a?" I asked surprised.

"Well, eavesdropping your little lessons with Ezra it's no problem." Scout chuckled and I was blushing even more.

'How can he know EVERYTHING what's going on? This green liquid made him crazy' my thoughts were grumbling.

"Oh and constant reading dat little homemade dictionary dat you gave him makes da whole thing easier." he added.

"Interesting ." Spy said. "I didn't know that. Perhaps I should investigate this deeper."

"SHUT UP FANCYPANTS!" me and Scout shouted in perfect unison.

"I think not." he replied.

"I heart dat Snipes made a fresh Jarate this morning." runner said. "Would you be a good friend and let us test it's quality on you?"

"No." Spy's face was filled with disgust.

"Ha, doesn't matter pal." Scout commented. "Be right back!" And he was gone. After a while he came back with a jar full of yellow liquid. "Ok Spy, it's time to test the quality of this jar's content."

"NOOO!" Spy cloaked, but Scout jumped on him and like he was riding a bantha, he took the assassin somewhere. Meanwhile I thought about what he said. I liked Ezra a LOT more than Scout, but he could also be annoying especially if collaborated with the youngest RED mercenary. But somehow I couldn't blame him for that. He could always cheer everyone up even in the worst moments.

'Maybe there is something more...' a lonely thought came to my mind but I quickly erased it. I was very unsure about my feelings from the time when Ketsu left me behind. I forgave her, but this scar didn't vanish. On the other hand Scout was a bit right about my actions. Everytime Ezra entered the room, I felt better. It was like an aura of safety and friendship emanating from him. Even if he was younger, I treated him like an equal. And he could fight. Ezra and Scout were often training together and once he even beat me. I was so embarrased, because they invited a lot of rebels from the base on that fight. He was fast and agile, just like Scout, but was also strong.

'Hey, if I have nothing to do, why I won't train with Scout?' I thought. Agility wasn't my strongest trait and I felt that it needs practice. 'Well, if I find him. Who knows where did he go with Spy.'

I walked around looking for him and I saw Sniper and Zeb on the shooting range.

"Patience. Don't rush, mate. The good thing in the sniper's role on the battlefield is that for a while no one will shoot at you so you can take your time." Sniper said. "But if you are alone, you need to hit every time or the enemy will get you."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sniper is teaching me how to shoot from my new gun." Zeb smiled holding a gun that I never saw before.

"What's that?" my mandalorian curiosity about weapons took over.

"We asked Engie to modify one of my old Machinas that it can fit perfectly for Zeb." Sniper anwsered. "I admire, it has hell of a firepower."

"Yeah, I'm just imagining blowing the buckets out from the corpses of the Imps." lasat grinned.

"Hey by the way, what did Scout wanted to do with my Jarate?" sharpshooter asked.

"Oh, he took it and Spy somewhere probably to make a close meeting between them." I joked.

"Ha, I like him more since we got here and now I have another reason to like him." Sniper laughed. Then I heard a voice from behind us.

"Spy, you smell like piss and, you are going to wash yourself NOW! That is an order!" Soldier yelled. "And Scout, you are gonna recieve a proper punishment for making Spy defile the air of this base!"

"Oooo yeah, you're real scary!" Scout teased. "You need to catch me first!"

"Hey Scout!" I interrupted. "I thought, that if Ezra is not here and he is usually training with both of us separately, then why don't we try to not kill ourselves and train together?"

"No!" Soldier almost yelled in my face. "He will NOT go anywhere until he recieves a proper punishment."

"He doesn't deserve it, I saw it." I tried to go a different way.

"Huh, well then I'll let you go this time, Private Twinkletoes, but next time will not be as friendly." he grumbled. Scout walked away and joined me.

"So... what do we wanna practice?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to work on my agility and you seem like a person who knows a lot about it." I said.

"Um, I don't think that 'knows' is a good word to describe it, since I think I am a terrible teacher, but if you want me to teach ya a few things, it's no problem." he replied.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Run, run and run." Scout's face expression was now full of happiness.

"And what does it have to do with dodging attacks and stuff?" I wasn't getting the idea.

"That we're gonna run through the dozens of spiders." he smirked and I looked at him in horror.

"And how are you sure that they won't kill us?" I didn't want to die.

"That's what we have these for!" he pulled out his guns.

"We're running fully equipped?" this was getting better and better.

"Of course! If you run normally, on the battlefield you'll get shot since you didn't train with full equipment." Scout said. We walked to the transmitter fence and I had a feeling that this is gonna end horribly.

"First of all: follow me. Second thing: don't stop for fighting." he said. "3! 2! 1! GO!" Then he ran forward and I was behind him. There was a large group of spiders in front of us and we were heading directly at them.

"Just don't die!" Scout advised.

"Thanks! Not funny!" I shouted irritated. The first spider headed towards us, but Scout just slid under it's legs. It was my turn now. The creature swung at me and I dodged on the left then grabbed it's leg and boosted myself forward. Two more spiders approached me and I jumped between them. Now other creatures were chasing me and the only way forward was a small hole between two rocks. They were getting close so I slid under the rocks.

"Nice work down there!" I heard a voice and saw Scout on the huge rock where he was dodging spider's swungs. There was a gap between my side of the ground and the one where Scout was. The only thing that could get me on the other side was was a wall connecting two sides.

"Alright, it's time for a good old wall run!" I smirked and when the spiders were heard from behind, I was already on wall and bounced off to land on the other side. It went good, but then Scout joined me and spiders surrounded us.

"Guess it's a good time to use our guns, huh?" I asked nervous. The creatures were getting closer, but then one of them fell on the ground with a hole in it's head.

"Fine shot, mate!" that was Sniper's voice.

"Hell yeah! Go guys, we'll cover you from here!" Zeb said grinning evily. And so we did. Scout jumped on the spider's dead body and I did the same.

"Alright, let's say that we can use weapons now!" Scout said and pulled out his two shotguns.

"Ok!" I smiled and pulled out my pistols.

"Just don't engage!" he added. So I did, because a direct fight with them could end with me being dead or badly injured. I was shooting the spiders making them get out of my way. One unfortunate creature charged on me, but I slid under his legs and shot it in the head a few times. In this chaos I finally saw how Scout and the other mercenaries felt when fighting: they felt free and like a wind. That's how I felt now: like I was part of this (primitive in this case) warfare and this warfare was part of me.

'If Ezra could be here...' I thought, but didn't let my guard down. We ran forward and suddenly a bigger spider approached us. It had bigger head and teeth and had a bit redder skin.

"Sabine, Sniper, Zeb!" Scout shouted. "Race who first kills dat tough guy?"

"Oh, you're on!" I smirked.

"Alright, mate!" Sniper replied.

"Are you asking ME?" Zeb joked.

And so we did. All of us started firing at the spider, but it was faster than others from his kind. I aimed for the head, but it's skin was tougher. Basically the whole creature was bigger, angrier, uglier and generally worse version of the normal spiders. It turned towards me and charged with an incredible speed. I jumped out of the way and spider hit the rock behind me. Then two shots from the sniper rifles hit it in the head. It turned around, but recieved three baseballs in the head, which Scout just bashed and soon after it had two cleavers stuck in it's head as well.

'I feel like I'm doing the worst job from all of them' I thought. The creature finally regained balance and ran at me. I jumped and landed on it's head this way that it's jaws couldn't reach me. I fired a few bolts in the spider's eyes which made it stop and knock me off. I was now lying on the ground and my blasters rolled away somewhere. Suddenly Scout charged at the spider and constantly dodging it's attacks, he was shooting it with his scatterguns. He also tried to stab it with one of his knives that he kept from his world, but this time the spider accurately knocked it out of his hand. The weapon landed next to me and an idea came to my head. I grabbed the knife and turned towards the creature.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted to the spider which looked at me. "Come and get me!" That was enough to provoke it. The spider charged towards me and swung one of his legs to stab me. I dodged and when it was close, I stabbed the creature in the head. There was an earpiercing shriek and the spider fell on me and I felt like a damn bantha was lying on me.

"Oh man!" I groaned. "Can someone help me?" then I saw Heavy above me.

"Tiny girl was credit to team today." he said and then using his giant hands, he lifted the spider corpse and threw it away like it was nothing.

"Uh, thanks." I said.

"Dat was AWESOME!" Scout suddenly appeared. "BUT you stole my knife." I laughed and gave him his weapon back.

"I admit, this was good." Hera's voice sounded from behind.

"Hera?" I asked. "Did you watch us all the time?"

"Most of the time since I left with Sniper and Zeb. Heavy decided to join us as well." she replied. "Now we need to go back. Demoman is still in the base and no one watches him." Everyone including me were laughing. We walked back to the base and Scout suddenly turned towards me.

"Hey, dat was nice wasn't it?" he asked. "Next time we MUST invite Bridger for dat!"

"No doubts." I chuckled. We arrived at the base and there was Demoman with an empty bottle of his alcohol and sword on his back.

"All of you *burp* are f**kin *chrrrr* and you'll all f**kin die and..." he stoped for a while and smashed his bottle to the wall. "I'm gonna drink... and drink and f**king-" then he took his sword and threw it at the wall. The sword bounced off in the air, hit the other wall on the right, bounced off again and sticked itself in the Demoman's butt. "ARGH!"

"Dummkopf!" we heard Medic's voice. He came out of his lab holding a new bottle of alcohol and his medi-gun. "Take zis, drunk cyclops!" he gave him the bottle, removed the sword and healed him with his medi-gun. Demoman took a sip and his eyes became clearer.

"Ayy thanks, doc." he said.

"Wait, what?" I couldn't understand.

"Demoman is so drunk, zat his body is used to have zis amount of alcohol in blood." Medic explained. "If zhe level is too low, he reacts like a normal drunk person."

"Ok..." I really didn't know what to think about it.

"Hey, look!" Scout suddenly shouted. "Wizards are back!" By wizards he meant jedi. I almost jumped and looked at the direction which Scout was pointing at. Indeed the Phantom was heading to the base. When it landed and the hatch opened, my heart stopped for a while. Ezra came out supporting Kanan who had a bandage on his eyes. What was bothering me was that Ahsoka didn't come out. Hera rushed towards the older jedi, looked at him and hugged. Suddenly Rex came out of the crowd. He looked at Ezra and I understood.

'Ahsoka.' the thought immediately came to my mind. Ezra couldn't look the old clone in the eyes and Rex understood as well. His good friend was dead. Everyone, even Scout had his face really serious and full of saddness. Ezra walked out to his room. I really wanted to stop him, but my feelings barrier blocked me when I really wanted to help. It seemed like Scout thought about the same thing, because he raised his hand, but didn't do anything else. I was really worried now that Ezra will be a completely different person now.

'I hope that he'll be okay.' I thought.

 **A/N: AND THIS IS THE END (of this part of the whole story that I planned). So my begginings with the story weren't easy, but I really thank you for your support for me and I hope that you'll like to read the season 3 story**


End file.
